


Bart and the Universal Remote

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Balls Expansion, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Domination, F/M, Fetish, Growth, Incest, Mind Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis expansion, Shotacon, aunts, ball worship, dick expansion, muscle expansion, reality alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Bart Simpson happens upon a closing store there he buys the Universal Remote. A device capable of bending reality can he develop a mature hold for it or will he misuse it to satisfy his pranking desires?
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Helen Lovejoy, Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson/Luann Van Houten, Bart Simpson/Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Bart Simpson/Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson/Maude Flanders, Bart Simpson/Patty Bouvier/ Selma Bouvier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Alter the universe with the push of a button

Bart Simpson chuckled as he rode his skateboard, backpack on back, through the city passing through people who shouted at him angrily. ‘Ah nothing like the wind blowing . Grinding on benches and jumping from ramps. Heading to school having missed the bus in the morning, he had about 10 minutes to get there. Easy peasy, he relaxed and looked at the buildings always enjoying the view. He saw the comic shop, a restaurant, a lounge and… he stopped. He saw an electronics store with a large sign with the words, “Sellout prices 50-90% off normal prices depending on items!” Bart rubbed his chin thinking. The store had wooden doors and the windows were boarded up.

He looked at his watch, he did have to go to school but he did have 7 minutes till the bell rang. Besides he did have some money to spend on stuff that he managed to weasel out of some saps that lost a bet to him, a rigged match but hey he had the money and they didn’t.

“I suppose I can get one thing,” Bart said, already thinking of a prank. His dad liked to watch the football games especially during the high season. Bart would program the TV with his remote as well and flip the channels while Homer lost his mind, “heh heh heh time to mess with Homer a bit,” Bart chuckled. He kicked up his board, grabbing it, and ran across the street to buy something.

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. He expected to hear people stomping and fighting with each other to find something good. But there wasn’t a sound save the sound of someone sweeping with a broom. Bart walked in and looked around he saw shelves that had TV’s of varying size before him was a table with various electronics. ‘Huh pretty boring looking place,’ Bart thought.

It was then he saw the sweeper, an old man who was rather well built. He had a large bulky body with strong thick limbs, his head was balding from age, an outer ring of hair just below the top of his skull line. He turned to see Bart, Bart catching his odd mustache. It looked like a far off view of a plain with a windmill there was even some hay near it.

“Welcome young man, I’m Eventes Stuporso, owner of this once proud establishment.” The man said Bart raised an eyebrow at the name. Wondering whether the guy’s parents were aliens or eccentric? Then again who turned their mustaches into a landscape? “How may I help you today?” Eventes asked.

“Not sure, what you got?” Bart asked knowing what he wanted but opening the possibility that there might be something he could be interested in.

“Well this isn’t exactly a place for children normally but since I’m closing I’ll make an exception.” Eventes, he went to the count and propped the broom and he walked to his items Bart quickly joining his side. “These TV’s are not ordinary TV’s nor are the remotes. This is the BE-TV, with these you can pull characters out of scenes and… do as you please and it doesn’t affect people real world, you can also change the script and do other things.” Eventes explained, Bart raised an eyebrow at that. Then he shook his head.

“Nah you got any remotes, just remotes no TV.” Eventes furrowed his brow.

“Well only one… the Universal Remote but that I am not too eager to part with.” Eventes said ‘For good reason,’ the remote was far too powerful and dangerous for most humans to use much less a child.

“I’ll buy it for 50,” Bart said quickly.

“Hmmm… well-“

“75,” Bart jabbed in.

“Uh well…” Eventes scratched his head.

“100,” Bart said Eventes raised an eyebrow, he was curious as to how a child like this managed to get 100 dollars. It was then that Eventes realized that the boy wasn’t going to go without the remote he sighed. Also he didn’t know what was scarier his persistence or his willingness to spend large amounts of money to get the remote. Eventes wouldn’t be able to dissuade this boy the only thing he could do is give the boy the remote.

‘I just hope he uses it for good,’ Eventes thought, “I’ll give it to you for 20.” He said, Bart smiled reaching a hand into his pocket pulling out a wad of money. Bart unrolled, pulled out two 10’s and handed them to Eventes, Eventes took the money and headed to a wall. Bart watched him curiously and gave a gasp of wonderment when the wall slid in then to the side. 

‘Cool,’ Bart had to admit he was impressed. He wondered what could be inside but his curiosity was cut short when he decided to look at his watch, he only had 4 minutes till the bell rang. “Here’s the remote.” Eventes said.

Bart looked at the remote it was rather big, bulky, and had various buttons it was nearly as thick as his arm and quite long as well. If he counted the buttons it would’ve been like 20 of them. “This remote has power to alter reality and people, it contains great power and cannot be misused. Please use this to help not bring misery.” Eventes said Bart looked up at him. He expected a lot of things to happen perhaps how to use it or if he wanted a refund, not some type of responsibility mumbo jumbo. He grabbed his backpack and swung it off grabbing the remote as he did.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful with it, sure thing! Gotta fly!” Bart said he opened his backpack, placed the remote inside he closed it and zipped it up. He swung it onto his back and was out the door throwing his skateboard to head off to school.

**-Springfield School-**

Bart whooped as he jumped onto the sidewalk leading up to the school entrance. He hopped off his board grabbing it and ran inside. He had 48 seconds, he opened the door and ran. 40 seconds, he sped down the hall just as doors were starting to close he turned right. 28 seconds, Krabapple tapped her foot as she saw Bart round the corner. 18 seconds to run down the hall and into the classroom. 10, 9… his legs screamed and his breath was ragged, 8, 7… he was in the room and Krabapple closed the door. Bart coughed slightly. He looked up just as the bell rang. “Glad you can join us now sit down in your seat.” Bart coughed then nodded he went to his desk and sat down.

Many would consider it odd Bart wanting to arrive on time for class but that was because of a bet he made with a certain someone. If he went to school and class for a whole month then that person would do whatever he said for a whole month. Bart could not pass the chance to make that person do what he said.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in to get rid of the stitch. He then looked at his friend Millhouse who was looking at him rather lamely. “You’re really serious about winning that bet huh?” Millhouse asked.

“You kidding I won’t get another chance, I gotta take it!” Bart said.

“Whatever, I think it’s kinda weird myself.” Millhouse said, Bart glared at him ever since he got dumped by Lisa, Millhouse had been nothing more than a monumental pain in the rear. Bart set his backpack down and opened it to grab a snack and he spotted the remote. He looked at it then he grabbed the chocolate bar and pulled it out.

**-1 hour and 48 minutes later-**

“…All right Millhouse will you come up and show us which is a run-on and why?” Millhouse sighed as he got up Bart watched him go, bored. He was bored, typical school and Millhouse would spend a good 5 minutes stalling for the bell on the problem. It was boring, typical, and pointless… unless he decided to spice things up with a bit of reality alteration. Not that he really believed in the remote… but if it was true what it could do he could test it out right now.

He grabbed the remote and pulling it out he looked around then looked at the buttons. He saw 3 buttons that caught his attention. Input along with an up and down arrow. Next to the input the sex symbol for man glowed, he pressed it and the sex symbol for female glowed. He pressed the input for the male symbol and pointed it at Millhouse and began to press up.

Millhouse ‘hmmed’ and ‘ummed’ as he pretended to think about it, as he paced his body tingled suddenly like an itch. He scratched his hand unaware of it thickening his legs starting to extend his limbs thickening with muscle. The students gaped as Bart slowly pressed up on the input button, as Millhouse began to become bigger, more masculine and more dashing in the eyes of girls. Some were drooling and others blushing their legs crossing. Edna looked nervous then she sat down and pulled out a magazine reading it but unable to stop her eyes flicking to Millhouse.

“Ah here it- what the!?” Millhouse gasped, putting a hand on his throat his voice was deeper and masculine. He then looked at his hand as he felt it on his neck; it was larger, he saw the muscles up his arm powerful and well-built. Bart raised an eyebrow, he looked at the remote then he placed it on his backpack. He sat back and watched as the students began to mutter while Millhouse became aware of his rather tight shirt and tight pants as well as the bulge.

He looked around blushed then in a show of comedy he flexed his shirt ripping off the girls that were there ‘ahhed’ some fainting, some whistling. The bell then rang, Bart smirked as Millhouse continued to flex. He stood up grabbing his bag holding it in one hand the other rummaging inside. He grabbed the remote, walked to the door, pulled it out aimed and hit the ‘Return to default’ button. Millhouse shrank back in seconds his shirt gone revealing his flabby front. And his pants, which had stretched, fell down revealing his Huggy Bear underwear. Laughter broke out and Bart chuckled to himself.

“You deserved that Millhouse,” Bart said and he walked out his mind focused. All he needed was to make it on time tomorrow and he won.

**-Later on Simpson Residence-**

Bart focused as he played his Gameboy, lounging on the couch as usual, he had one last boss to clear then he would beat the game! “Bart we need to talk,” Lisa said he didn’t even bother to look up.

“Not now, Lis,” he said, his Gameboy switched off. Bart sat there then he lowered the Gameboy and glared at her. “You are gonna regret that pretty soon.” He snarled.

“Yeah, yeah, ha, ha come on.” She grabbed his hand and tugged at Bart groaning, dropping his game system as she dragged him into his room. He sighed as she closed and locked the door “Stop the bet,” She said simply.

“No I’m not,” Bart said.

“Bart this is not a game,” She said he looked at her.

“For a month I’ve gone to school on time and completed all my homework on time for that promise and I’m not gonna back down.” Bart gave her a steely gaze.

“Bart this… why are you doing this this is mom you’re talking about why go this far for that!?” Lisa hissed Bart walked to his backpack and began to rummage through it.

“Lis There’s a good reason why I’m doing this… Trust me when I say that now I’m even more sure about that,” Lisa looked at him.

“No I’m telling dad to stop this craziness.” She said she turned to leave when she froze. But not the typical kind of ‘freeze’ everything stopped, her body, her mind, her senses it was all still. Bart looked at the universal remote.

“Nifty,” He said then he walked to his sister and looked her up and down. He grabbed her and pulled her back. He was surprised to find that her legs were a type of semi-stiffness as they dragged on the ground. He propped her up and she was bent forward, her butt sticking out her one piece clothing unable to hide her panties. Bart mumbling groans more or less answered the question of ‘Did I just get a hard-on because of my sister?’ Bart knew about sex and love. Well love more than sex, all he really knew was that sex was a constant byproduct of love. It didn’t hurt to admit that he was curious about sex. He had seen porn and usually the two engaged seemed to enjoy it a lot. He thought about what men and women looked for when having sex usually.

He had a few interests of his own; big boobs, for one. He remembered when his mom had big boobs by accident and he struggled to think of a time when his dick WASN'T hard until she'd gotten them removed. Those big soft boobs... Then he looked at his sister and saw her butt. He smiled as he saw her little orange dress had ridden up on her, as it did almost all the time. He liked big butts as well.

What did girls like… from what he heard guys with big packages sometimes monstrously huge ones. That was apparently most important, but below that girls liked guys to be well muscled. Not overly so, he winced as he remembered a pack of girls nearby a few months back squealing in disgust as a big time body builder walked past them. Bart looked at the remote wondering how to use it on himself he looked at it then he pulled off his pants and pointed at his small, erect, 3 inch dick. He then pressed the up volume button.

He gave a ‘whoa’ of surprise as he felt his dick tingle then it began to grow slowly but steadily his finger on the button watching with amazement his mind racing with so many thoughts. Only one was needed for the moment. “Awesome,” he said almost breathlessly as his dick kept growing. When it was in front of his face he let go of the button. He looked it up and down. Then he did the same for his balls letting them swell to the size of grapefruits. Then he went to his closet where he kept a yardstick which he had used for setting up pranks. He was aware of his balls bumping against his knees as he walked. He felt his body jolt and his dick throbbed but he ignored it.

He laid it down and crouched it was then he was even more aware of how big his new balls were. He ignored his discomfort, not an easy task mind, and measured his new schlong. It stood at an impressive 16 inches that was pretty huge almost monstrously so. He had a feeling though that it could be bigger but he didn’t push it. He then grabbed his balls so big that they overflowed in his hands. He then realized what would give him bigger muscles?

He went to the remote and grabbed it. He looked at the different buttons and pressed them experimentally. He quickly learned that the number buttons affected his libido, internet people internet. The brightness affected his mental strength, he was tempted to make Lisa stupid but decided against it for now. He finally found that the contrast button gave him the muscle.

He went to the mirror observing himself as he began to pump up his muscle eventually he came to a form that was muscular but not so overly so with toned limbs he then went to his sister. He grabbed her and rightened her body; he then pointed the remote at her flat chest and pressed. He watched as her chest began to inflate as it did it began to get hugged by her dress which rose trying to contain them. He continued till her breasts were as big as her head.

He then went to her butt which was completely exposed due to the dress riding on her new breasts. The white cotton panties for all to see, he aimed and pressed up her butt swelled going from flat to round in seconds he continued to let it grow till her panties began to rip slightly. He released the button looking at the new huge 20 inch ass on his sisters body to put it in perspective. If one were to put this to test on an adult model with a butt like this the closest would be Vanity Wonder. Though Lisa’s breasts balanced out her butt quite well and while it looked slightly ridiculous on her tiny body it was oddly appropriate. Now with breasts as big as her head and the butt that jutted outward.

He looked at her then he hit play and Lisa finished her step then she paused realizing the weight on her body. She looked down and nearly screamed Bart stepping in to stop it. “Shhh Lis calm down,” He said she panted into his hand hyper-ventilating, it was then she felt something hot poking her new big butt. She felt it rub up and down sliding between her cheeks. Her mind jumped to several hypotheses and came to one conclusion.

‘How the hell did he change me and why like this!? How despicable he wants to have sex with me, his sister? Well it’s flattering he thinks I’m attra- no! This is so sick and wrong I can’t even begin to talk about it.’ Lisa began to struggle in his grip but she didn’t realize how strong he was now.

“Look at this,” Bart then turned her around and she saw herself in the mirror

'I look... so ridiculous but... if I were older I'd probably be... pretty damn hot.’ She then watched as her brother turned to the side to show her butt and she saw his dick and her eyes bulged. ‘Oh my god it’s so big! Ohhhh I’d love to have that ram- dammit ok that’s it I’m gonna have sex with my brother. I’m gonna lose my virginity at the age of 12…! Yet I don’t feel any form of regret or sorrow… if anything I feel ready.’ She stopped hyper-ventilating and stopped struggling. Bart let her go and she looked at herself. She put a hand on her butt then looked at Bart. “You are a pervert, you know that?” She asked.

“Only today I am, only today.” Bart said coolly, “So then time for you to taste dick.” Bart said and he grabbed his massive 16 incher and pushed it down to Lisa’s face. Lisa could smell the musk and saw the head was already dripping pre that drooled out of the dick. She grabbed the length just below the head and licked the head tasting the pre-cum it wasn’t exactly appetizing but she felt calm licking and swallowing it. She could feel her nethers get wet, Lisa knew about masturbation she just never felt enough sexual need to do so. Now she felt it as her breasts rubbed against his arms the nipples erect throbbing slightly. She looked at the mirror again then at Bart.

“Bart think you can make us taller so we’re more… proportioned?” Lisa suggested looking at the mirror, her small body with it’s large assets looking awkward.

“Hmmm ok.” He grabbed the remote and looked at the buttons he then pressed up on the treble pointing it at Lisa. She felt a tingle then she could feel her body lengthen becoming taller. She turned fully to the mirror when she was about 4’9 he stopped. He looked up at her; it was rather odd it felt like looking at… his dick throbbed even harder. He put the remote away and grabbed his dick feeling throb in his hand throbbing with his mind.

Lisa preened at the mirror unaware of the remote still, caught up with her new form. She had to admit now that she was taller it really looked good on her. She felt like a teenager then she saw Bart’s dick and barely had time to speak when he grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Lisa fainted the moment his cock pushed into her vagina and broke through her hymen in one go.

Her body slumped onto Bart who stood there his eyes wide. Bart shuddered sighing as he did the feeling was utterly amazing. Walls of hot, wet flesh constricting around his cock massaging it gently coaxing for the massive payload that was his huge nut sack filled with sperm. He gave an audible groan as his cock throbbed, shooting jizz into his sisters pussy and womb.

Lisa awoke to the feeling dazed and confused. ‘Whoa that was one bizarre dream… I dreamt that Bart was having sex with me with a… my belly!’ She looked down to see her slightly bulging belly as Bart unloaded a good gallons worth of sperm into her womb. She stood up hyper-ventilating. She grabbed at her cunt which was now burping out hot sticky cum into her fingers she held them up looking at the white sticky ropes. ‘D-Did… is tha… sperm!? What. The. Hell!? I’m his sister why did he…’ it was then she paused. ‘Wait he actually had sex with me? But does that mean that… he thinks I’m attractive?’ She paused at that.

She turned to Bart who was lounging on the ground with a dreamy goofy look on his face. She looked at his cock slick with juices with some blood mixed in. Her heart thumped against her chest at the sight and her pussy exuded even more juice. ‘Ok, ok, I’m gonna do it, for real this time. God I must sound like some kind of sicko,’ Lisa stood over her brother her cunt inches from his dick she looked down at him from her new height and between her cleavage. ‘Wow this view is… sexy,’ she blushed and she lowered herself.

Lisa bit her lip panting as she felt her lips spread, even more, as the head pushed its way into her. She gasped, hyperventilating as she pushed down then she gave a gasp as Bart grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She looked at Bart teary eyed. “Damn it Bart you didn’t have to be so sudden!” She said, “That really hurt before and you just popped my cherry, which already hurt, and my… vagina can’t take you all the way easily” Lisa huffed.

“You were taking forever Lis we’re having sex not making love.” Bart said, Lisa huffed and she turned away.

‘Insensitive jerk,’ Lisa thought angrily, she gave a gasp as Bart began to thrust into her. She groaned mentally and began to move in rhythm lowering her body as he thrusted up and pushing her up and pulling out. It wasn’t long till Lisa was keening lightly grabbing the head of Bart's bed to get a firm hold on it. ‘Oh god this feels so damn good!’ Lisa's mouth opened, her eyes rolling up and her hands now groping her own tits. ‘Mmm fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!!!’ Lisa wanted to scream those but knew that her parents would’ve been up here and that would’ve caused some problems. She was content with mentally screaming it though.

Bart was in a pleasure high every thrust was enough to make him cum but he was holding on tight. He really wanted to unload into her. Chuckling darkly he grabbed the remote, which was lying beneath his arm, and pressed it against his balls as best he could. He then pressed up on the volume button shuddering as he felt his balls tingle then begin to swell. He watched as they swelled from grapefruits to honeydews then he stopped pressing and looked at his sister who was bouncing now, so absorbed with how good she was feeling she never saw his sneaky move. 

‘I never want this to end,’ But Lisa could feel her brother faltering with her thrusts which quickly became half-hearted. She herself was close her insides were clenching and her muscles twitching. She threw her head forward and looked at her brother. Her eyes unfocused, her mouth panting hotly onto his face. “Bart… oh Bart…” She whispered softly and stroked his cheek as he panted his body unresponding.

“L-Lis I’m gonna cum again might want to get off.” He warned weakly.

“I don’t care, go ahead cum in me, knock me up, get me pregnant…” Lisa whispered her face inches from him her sweat dripping onto his forehead and hair. “Cum in me again and again till I can’t move.” Lisa muttered her lips centimeters from his own. ‘My god what am I saying? ‘ Lisa didn’t realize but she was being more honest than she ever was. Inside of her was a girl who wanted to just break the rules and beliefs of society and fulfill her own desires. One desire that burned in her was the desire for sex, she had seen her parents a long time ago having sex by accident. It had frightened her and imprinted powerfully into her mind. She couldn’t sleep, every night the sounds of them copulating awoke her and gave her nightmares.

As she got older eventually it got suppressed and pushed it to the back of her mind. But in school it came back when she heard some girls talking about marriage and sex. It then began to plague her and on rare nights she would grab her laptop and look up porn. She was enthralled by it, something that was meant to signify the bond between a man and a woman reduced to a wild show; like a bizarre ritual being turned into a broadway show. The watching and viewing had begun to create a sexual beast inside of Lisa and now it was being let out for a while it wouldn’t be long before it went back inside to curl up for it’s next moment.

‘Damn my sister must be like a super closet pervert or something’ Bart was surprised then he felt his limbs jerk as his sister pulled up. “Shit I’m cummiinnnng!” Bart groaned as his cock began to unload the contents of his huge honeydew balls. Lisa gasped as she felt the hot cum shoot into her with enough force that her belly bulged. She grabbed it feeling the force hit her hand.

‘Yesssssssssss,’ she mentally purred.

Bart sighed as his gush of cum eventually died down to a trickle Lisa was cooing gently rubbing her swollen belly with utter fascination. ‘So full of my own brothers cum’ She shuddered at the thought, ‘Oh god that is so hot… I just hope he doesn’t win that bet or else…’ But that was the last thing she thought as she fell forward onto Bart asleep.

“Whoa Lis, that was sudden.” Bart said and he slid out, with some difficulty, from underneath her. He then grabbed the remote and looked at it. He saw the ‘Default’ button and pointed it at Lisa and pressed. Lisa’s legs snapped back to their short form, her belly shrank to a smooth stomach, her ass and breasts became flat again and her clothes were back on. “Nice,” He aimed the remote at himself and hit default instantly his dick and balls shrank back to normal. “Oh yeah this is the start of some good times.” Bart said he walked to the calendar and looked at the next date. The words ‘victory’ was on it, and he stared at it solemnly. “Yeah tomorrow is when I win.” Bart said and he turned to Lisa. “Sorry Lis but this is for the better.” Bart said and he walked to her grabbing her to take her to her room.

**-The Next day-**

Bart jumped off his skateboard and onto the ground before the doors of his school; the doors would be unlocked in a few minutes when the students came in on the bus. He was a good 10 minutes early, he grabbed his board and sat down waiting for the doors to open. With this he had completed his part of the bet now for his prize. He heard keys’ rattling and looked to see Groundskeeper Willie walking forward.

“Och I never expected this wee troublemaker actin’ like a proper gent’ I assume that it’ll be raining beer and vodka next.” Willie said and he went to unlock the door.

A few hours later Bart sat there his body trembling with excitement, he glanced at the clock. Never before had the clock seem so slow as it did now. Even when he wanted to get out to goof off the clock was faster. Gotta love the human mind. His eyes fixed on the clock almost twitching as he watched the seconds go down to… the bell rang and he was like a bat out of hell. Outside the building in 2 minutes and skating home eager to receive the reward that he had suffered for.

**-Simpson Residence-**

Bart sat at the table in the kitchen looking across it where his mother sat looking nervous. “So mom I went to school on time, did all my homework for a whole month,” Bart said calmly Marge looked away embarrassed, “All or the promise that for a whole month you would do anything I wanted, anything,” He emphasized.

“Y-Yes sweetie but you see I can’t… and besides if Ho-“ she was interrupted by the large shout of.

“Marge guess what!” Down the stairs came Homer Simpson the two looked and raised their eyebrows to see Homer dressed in fishing gear with a large briefcase in hand. “I discovered that I had vacation days from work where I can go whenever I want and don’t have to work for it! Also I won’t lose my job!” Marge sighed.

“Everybody has those Homie,” Marge said, not exactly happy with her dim-witted husband's discoveries. It was then she realized what he had said. “You’re going on vacation!? Why didn’t I know this?” Marge shouted standing up.

“Well it’s something I wanted to do with just me and the guys sooooo…” There was honking, “Duty calls Marge I’ll be gone for 3 weeks and don’t worry I’ll be back soon!” And giggling Homer ran out where Lenny, Carl and Barnery were waiting in a SUV. Marge went to run to Homer but Bart laughed causing her to stop.

“Oh this is perfect Homer is gone meaning it’s just you and me and I know just how to get things started!” Bart said, “You ready mom starting tomorrow you do whatever I say and cannot argue against it… understood?” Bart said.

“Y-Yes sweetie…” Marge said.

“’Yes’ what…?” Bart teased.

“Yes… master,” Marge said, defeated unbelieving that now she was her son's willing servant.


	2. Luann Loves Giant Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is growing increasingly frustrated with his mother's behavior so when Luann inquires into him he'll finally find the release he's been searching for along with a loyal woman for his pleasure.

Marge stood in the kitchen washing the dishes, her heart racing; she looked up where the windows were closed and the curtains drawn. She had done so for all the curtains in the house and even taped some to make sure that nobody could peek. Partially she was glad that they were closed as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing nothing but an apron and a thong that really chafed her vagina making her aroused as she tried to walk. Even the slightest movement of her huge butt-cheeks caused the thong to ride up her pussy. She sighed, unable to believe that she was doing this.

‘ _ This is so embarrassing I shouldn’t be doing this but I made a promise and I have to keep it.’  _ Marge mentally cursed, she had made a bet with her son if he could go to school on time and do all his homework then she would do whatever he said for a whole month. She never expected him to wholeheartedly jump on the bet and fulfill its conditions to the letter. To make matter’s worse Homer decided to use his vacation days.

**-Springfield Elementary, unused classroom-**

Bart grunted as he rammed his huge 18 inch cock in and out of his sisters Lisa like a jackhammer. Lisa braced on the wall as she felt her brother’s hips slap her enlarged ass. His balls were the size of tennis balls enough to ensure a large payload but would ensure that she wouldn’t look out of the ordinary. School was over and the two had decided to warm up, well Bart wanted to warm up and, after ‘unlocking’ Lisa’s nymphomania, so did she.

The two had been going at it for 10 minutes now. But now it was time to get home. Bart grunted as he slammed his dick into his sister's big ass and his cum filled her womb again. Lisa shuddered squealing as she felt her womb inflate then it was over. She fell forward, her legs twitching slightly Bart pulled his dick out, which was still hard, and grabbed the remote returning everything to default. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up putting his remote in his backpack.

He put on Lisa’s clothes and then he went to the door, “See ya Lis I’ll just be home having some mother son time,” Bart said, giving a click and walking out closing the door. He walked down the empty halls listening to teachers talking to each other in the privacy of their classrooms. He went to his locker, opened it and pulled out his skateboard then went outside to get home.

**-Simpson Residence-**

Marge cut up the vegetables humming gently; cooking helped her relax oddly enough, even with the thong digging into her pussy. She was thinking about Bart and what he might want and part of herself reminded her that he was a child and probably just had her do some cleaning up and whatnot. Though part of her scolded herself how many boys would want their mother’s to wear such… revealing clothes. She heard the door open and Bart’s voice sounded, “I’m home,” he called out.

“Ok,” She said somewhat quietly, she never saw Bart peeking around then running up the stairs. When he was in his room he grabbed his clothes and pulled them off he checked his window and just like he asked it was closed. He pulled out the remote and got to work.

Marge sighed as doubts began to fester in her mind; suddenly she heard steps but didn’t turn she felt too embarrassed. “Hey mom how’s dinner coming?” Came Bart’s voice, she sighed then turned.

“It’s coming al… ohhhhhhhhh…” Her eyes widened, standing there was a taller, muscular, and cocktacular Bart Simpson. His muscled body was like Arnold Schwarzenegger, he was just as tall too, but the cock and balls on him were enough that Marge felt her heart thump and her juices dripped onto the floor. They were enormous! A normal man wouldn’t have possessed this but her son had, but his body alone made her tear off her apron and thong, she ran to him with a hungry look on her face. She wanted that cock she wanted to push her son down and get on that cock and fuck like no tomorrow. It would’ve been rape but who cared? She was gonna get some good cock and a healthy dose of cum. Bart caught her though and held her back as she grunted and flailed at his cock.

“You want this mom?” She nodded rapidly, “Then go to your room and wait for me, I’ll be right there.” Bart ordered, Marge gave a heavy sigh but did as told when she walked past she slapped his butt. Bart was surprised but at the same time he wasn’t.  _ ‘Mom’s all about appearance first personality last… kinda sad.’ _ Bart mentally noted he made sure his mom was in her room before walking up and heading to his room using default then supersizing his dong and balls adding some muscle to walk more easily.

**-On the road-**

Edna Krabapple was driving in her car window open, cigarette in one hand the other on the steering wheel, in the back seat was an embarrassed Lisa Simpson. “What were you doing in that room? You’re lucky I go there to read my mu… ahem read my books!” Even as tired as she was Lisa could see right through that lie. “So where’s your place?” Krabapple asked.

“Down that street,” Lisa said pointing to the left turn of the four way Edna turned on her light only for the street light to turn red.

“Oh just great, well there’s a positive to this at least I’ll know where Bart is and I can come tell your mom all about him though lately he’s been… cooperative for some reason.” Lisa gulped wondering if her brother was already banging their mom.

**-Simpson Residence, Marge’s room-**

Marge laid on her bed moaning gently; she couldn’t help herself as she reached for her cunt she had never felt so hot and horny in her life. Her son was such a stud, those muscles, that bod, and that cock and… it was then that she sat up how could her son suddenly turn out so… big and handsome? She wondered if perhaps somehow her husband had taken radiation back home and it accelerated his growth.

She heard the footsteps and the door creaked. She turned unable to hide the lust in her as her face twisted into a lecherous grin only to fall into a confused and somewhat horrified gape. Standing there was her little boy, but what was attached to his groin was anything but little. An 18 inch long cock as thick as her arm and beneath that large honeydew melon sized balls. He walked forward easily and got onto the bed. It was then she saw the small but definite muscles on his body.

“You know mom I love you… as a son and more, there are a lot of reasons why, the top 2 are your looks and who you are. But not in that order,” Marge blushed at that. “See mom when I came to you downstairs all decked out you went bonkers you tore off your clothes and you wanted to rape me just because of how I looked am I wrong?” She lowered her head as she mentally accepted the claim.

It was true she was so blinded by his good looks she was willing to rape him just to get some. “That’s shallow,” Bart said, “and kinda bad because you chose looks over a person but after the looks you then start looking at the person which is good.” Marge scoffed slightly as she was being lectured by her son.

Embarrassing was what it was, but she had to admit it was somewhat… fun listening to her son speak like this. It was an intelligent conversation and one that she could enjoy, also she was seeing a side of her son that she had never seen. She was… drawn to it and not because of the monstrous cock. “Mom you are a smart, beautiful, gentle, and caring woman and I hate to see that put down. I want you to be loved because of who you are.” Marge then decided to speak realizing what he was saying.

“Are you saying that Homer… you father, isn’t the right person for me?” Bart sighed he knew she would argue but he had to stay calm.

“Mom, Homer does love you but is it for you or for your looks? Let me ask you, has he ever talked about how smart you are, or how generous you are, or even praised you when you did something very good?” Bart asked, Marge thought about it he never really taken note of her intelligence or her generosity in fact he had called her stupid for it a few times. It angered her, as well as his dim wits and his hubris were also faults as well as his lies, habit for breaking promises, and his near zero conscious. But, he had good points few and far, true but they were there.

Yet even as she tried to list them even she could see they were giving way to her son’s reasoning and sense. She sighed then she looked at Bart, “Bart... I understand what you’re trying to say but… I can’t divorce Homer not as long as he loves me.” Bart sighed defeated then he felt her hand at his cheeks. “But I won’t turn away your love either, so here’s what we’ll do I’ll do whatever you want like I said even make love and I want you to show your love for me in full earnest, then when the month is done we go back to mother and son but… I’ll come to you if I need cheering up ok?” Bart looked at her unable to stop the tears of joy and regret falling but he hugged her and nodded. “Thank you sweetie… now I just have one question… can you do whatever it is you did to yourself, to me?” Marge asked.

“Uh what do you mean?” Bart asked, pulling away his mother blushed and looked down her finger tracing circles on the sheet.

“Well could you enhance my figure like you’ve enhanced yours?” Bart raised an eyebrow.

“Why would you be interested in that?” Bart asked, secretly liking this curiosity.

“Well… I’ve always wondered… what kind of body I could’ve had if I done this or that… think you might help me out with that? I promise that next time you can do me however you like.” Bart smiled at that.

“Ok mom, grab something to wear and come to my room and we’ll get started.” Bart said and he hopped off the bed to get ready. Marge felt somewhat giddy she’d seen what girls wanted for bodies some using plastic surgery but if her figure could be changed without the penalty of surgery she’d take it. She got up, still nude, she went to the closet and put on an exercise tight and walked to her son's room. He was sitting on a chair, his now flaccid dick resting on the ground. She gulped, that would be one hell of a mouthful.

“So then what kind of ‘what ifs’ has my every so beautiful mother wanted?” Marge blushed somehow she sensed that was not empty praise.

“Well you know those women that have bigger… uh… behinds…” Marge said.

“You can say butt or ass or booty, and what you’re talking about is ghetto booty. Though what people consider to be ghetto booty ranges so we’re gonna let you decide what’s good.” Bart saw that she was wearing an old exercise leotard with pink main clothes and black crotch pattern. It would really show her ghetto booty and that made his dick throb. “All right mom, turn around and stand in front of the mirror. I need a good view to get this to work and don’t turn around to look at me, keep your eye on the mirror.” Bart said.

“O-Oh ok…” Marge turned around and made sure she could see herself in the mirror from the side. Bart wasn’t in view so she couldn’t see whatever it was that he would do to her. Bart smirked and pulled out the remote he aimed and pressed up. “Ooooh!” Marge squeaked as she felt her butt tingle then start to swell up. She even saw it watching her ass expand more and more assflesh swelling into place.

She watched as her leotard stretched, she was so excited that she couldn’t hear the slight rip of fabric. Marge’s ass went from 15 to 20, 25, 30, 40 inches growing rapidly. Flesh was getting caught on the fabric it was tearing. “Ohhhhhh!” Marge was awed she then heard the fabric rip apart and her big yellow ass was sticking out from her thin body threads of fabric imprinted onto her butt. “Ahhh stop, stop!” She said hurriedly. Bart released the button, his dick fully erect.

Marge turned to him to see his massive hard on.  _ ‘To think that something so… big would have such a reaction it’s almost embarrassing. Then again when I had those fake breasts men were falling head over heels around me.’ _ Marge’s hand brushed her rear and she gave a gasp as she felt it tingle. She looked at it and she brushed so softly it was a… different sensation feeling all that flesh.

She then saw the mirror again and she got a good view of her rear. It was a mass of yellow ass flesh with strips of fabric digging into the flesh like spider webs. She heard shuffling and she looked to see Bart walking up to her, his erect dick waving hypnotically. She didn’t move waiting for him, she was excited. She wanted it, she wanted his dick inside of her, her ass or her wet vagina she wanted it in there, her legs wiggling. She saw him stop his hard dick brushing her legs and just poking her lips. She waited for him to grab her legs and force her down but he just sat down his feet waving back and forth a sly grin on his face as her juices dripped onto his cock.

She was confused, why did he just stop right there? Bart smirked. He wanted his mother to make the plunge. Wanted her to break the bond of mother and son and forge the bond of lovers. He waited for her to lose it and she was losing it. Marge stood there, her legs trembling, juices dripping onto the floor, her rear jiggling as she shook her mind ablaze!

She had to do it, she couldn’t hold herself back! She roared as she collapsed her legs bumping his dick throwing off the impact point slightly but keeping enough on track that the head slid into her lips. She sighed pleasurably then gave a slight squeak as she orgasmed her juices splashing onto Bart’s lap and waist. It was indescribable having so much cockmeat inside of her and she could feel it throb inside pulsing against her own pulsing innards.

‘ _ Oh to think I could have such a large juicy cock inside of me it’s a dream come true!’ _ Marge thought lustfully. She wiggled her hips and Bart grinned reaching up to grab her ass.

**_DING DONG!_ **

‘ _ Shit!/Shit!’ _ Went through both Bart’s and Marge’s mind. Bart felt his mother stand up his dickhead catching her ass cheeks lifting him up before gravity forced it to slip out. He landed on the ground with a slight grunt. Then he went to where he had hidden the remote, pointed and hit the default button. Marge gave a gasp as she felt her ass shrink back to it’s near flat state. She turned to Bart but he just stood there, his hands behind his back and his huge 16 inch cock throbbing.

‘ _ I gotta get screwed by that!’ _ Marge resolved then the doorbell rang again and she hurried off to grab a new pair of pants.

**-Outside the Simpson Residence-**

Edna Krabappel stood at the door disgruntled and sour as evident by her face. She couldn’t really believe she was doing this; she personally didn’t really care about the kids. Hell even teaching felt empty and boring to her now. Then again she had her rather dubious love life, and unfortunately she couldn’t separate her love life with her business life. Well honestly she wasn’t exactly a delicate flower but she wasn’t a hideous witch either. “Um Mrs. Krabappel?” She was snapped out of her thoughts by Lisa looking at her nervously. “You can go now I can get by on my own.” Lisa said.

‘ _ She’s right’ _ Edna thought,  _ ‘I’m done here, I don’t have to do anything. It's not like I wasted my time or anything doing this. I can just-‘ _ But then the door opened. Standing there was a sweaty and flustered Marge. Lisa saw her and she couldn’t help but sniff and she could smell her brother’s scent, and she looked at Marge’s legs. She could see what looked like sweat but she knew it wasn’t.

“Aren’t you Mrs. Krabapple?” Marge asked, she recognized her from the parent teacher conference and was confused.

“Mrs. Simpson hi I just- um…” Edna fumbled; she then cleared her throat gathering herself. “I found your daughter Lisa sleeping in a classroom.” Marge gave an ‘oh’ of understanding.

“Gracious I’m sorry for that she… must’ve been studying hard and passed out while doing so… right sweetie?” Marge said, Lisa opened her mouth then nodded silently.

“Well… usually Bart takes her home but I guess he had… other priorities or something.” Edna said Marge gulped the nervous lump in her throat.

“Yes he must have,” She said nervously she then grabbed Lisa and pulled her in. “Thanks for returning my daughter,” And she closed the door before Edna could reply.

“…Well that was… sudden…” Edna said before turning to her car to leave.

**-Inside-**

Marge breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Lisa who was staring at her sadly. “Mom… did you…” Marge gulped.

“Sweetie you must have homework to do right?” Marge said, Lisa gritted her teeth but nodded. “I think you should focus on doing that.” Marge said comfortingly but Lisa was anything but comforted.

“But-“ Marge decided to stop being polite.

“Listen young lady do your homework and you better not move from the living room till you do!” Marge said imperiously and she headed up the stairs unable to hide the lustful grin from her features as she ran up ready to get the hard fucking she deserved!

She opened the door to Bart’s room only to find him absent; she looked then saw his clothes leading out piece by piece. She followed it to her room and found the door slightly ajar. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Lying on her bed was Bart but a significantly different Bart. He was still muscular but now also had long limber limbs. His cock towered over him now at least 24 inches long and as thick as a baseball bat the huge head like a turgid grapefruit pulsating with his heartbeat. Then there were his nuts which were even bigger now, just short of a basketball.

Marge didn’t waste time as she pulled off her clothes and leapt into the air and landed on the bed. She grabbed his huge schlong jerking it as she stuck the bulbous head into her mouth slurping, sucking and moaning noisily. “Mmm such a succulent,” Marge paused and licked it “Tasty,” She sucked loudly then she pulled up her face thoughtful, “Dick, my special little guy has grown,” Marge said giggling and went back to suck. Bart hissed as his senses went wild and it wasn’t long before he roared in orgasm, his dick pumping out sperm in huge gushes.

Marge felt her cheeks bulge instantly and she tried to swallow it before another huge burst of cum filled her cheeks again she pulled off coughing cum spilling out of her mouth. Another blast of cum hit Marge squarely in her face she gasped and fell back slightly as her son began to shoot straight onto the ceiling. She watched as he shot gallons of cum onto the ceiling then it was over in a minute, a minute she spent licking up and swallowing as much cum as possible. Bart sighed then he looked at her. Again his mom was hot but with some adjustments she’d be a goddess. “Hey mom close your eyes.” He said.

She raised her head after swallowing a particularly heavy load confused then she realized he was going to do his thing. She was hesitant but did it wondering what men found attractive. She felt her breasts tingle then start to swell, she moaned as her flesh became sensitive and her nipples jutted outward. Then it was over, “Turn around.” Bart ordered and she did and once again felt the sensation of her butt swelling. She expected it to continue but was surprised when he stopped shortly.

“Open your eyes and look at the mirror.” Bart said Marge did so and got off the bed and walked to the closet where she kept a full view mirror hidden she grabbed it and pulled it out and gasped dropping it. It didn’t smash since it landed on it’s cardboard back but she picked it up and set it on the wall and began to preen.

The woman standing there had large breasts, what cup size she didn’t for sure but if she guessed it was bigger than her head by quite a few inches. She squeezed and massaged them gently feeling the somewhat tiny but stubby nipples and the large dark yellow areola that took up quite a bit of space on the face of the tit. Then there was her butt while it wasn’t the massive 55 inch rump it was still a jiggly 38 inches the ass flesh jiggling like jello. She turned to Bart whose dick seemed even harder. “Fuck me big boy!” She purred and she walked to him grabbing his cock she pulled it down and licked the head. She licked and sucked the cock noisily like some cheap hooker yet there was a method to the madness. Her tongue massaged and squeezed his cock rubbing underneath eliciting hisses of pleasure. His muscles bulged then he reached up but stopped when she pulled her head up with a wet pop.

She grabbed it strongly and Bart felt his cock jerk as it turned red. “No, I want that big ramrod to shoot into me!” She said she got up and Bart grinned as she aimed then he shuddered as he felt his dick enter a hot hole. He looked up and saw that Marge inserted his dick into her ass. He was slightly angered but didn’t care as his dick throbbed and he erupted into her. Marge shuddered as she felt her intestines then her belly began to swell as she was pumped with large gallons of cum. When she felt his cock stop jerking she pulled herself up and when his dick popped out she fell forward onto him. Bart grabbed her and held her loosely. “Oh god that was wonderful,” Marge murmured. Bart smiled and he pushed her next to him. She gasped and he was on her, his still hard cock at her labia.

“So I’m guessing cumming in here is forbidden huh?” Bart said his cock rubbing her puffy lips she moaned and squirmed.

“Y-Yes sweetie I can’t give it to you… not while I still love Homie,” Bart scowled mentally.

‘ _ Mom… he’s not the man for you… not anymore.’ _ He mentally thought and he thrusted inside. Marge cried out as his cock plunged in and out of her with a rapid ferocity his massive balls slapping her ass red with each thrust. She screamed as she had another orgasm Bart could feel his dick throb waiting to shoot but he decided to go with his mother’s wishes for now he would erase Homer from her mind with his loving yet rough and wild sex. He pulled out his cock jerking it as it spat cum at her, covering her Marge panted as she felt the hot seed splatter her body covering her breasts, and even spraying onto her face.

‘ _ Goodness he’s got so much cum…’ _ she thought tiredly. Bart then grabbed her legs and pulled them up she gasped as his dick suddenly began thrusting between them as he did this she felt his tongue lick them and even kiss and suck them. She moaned and could feel her sex drive kicking in again. She wanted more but… she couldn’t let him ravage her. He kept thrusting his cock slicking juices up and down her legs. She moaned gently, her legs hot with his juices.

It wasn’t long before he was biting his lip cum shooting onto her again less than before but still substantial. Then he lowered her legs and grabbed her breasts and slid his cock in-between them. He thrust his dick forward and back hard rubbing her huge sensitive breasts and making her moan erotically. Every thrust was hot and sticky and it wasn’t long till Marge was rocking her chest to meet with his cock. She even shook her body to grind his cock they kept going, panting and even adding elements to it.

She could feel his balls and she had him turn around so she could get a mouthful of the big, sweaty orbs licking and even nibbling on them. Bart then raised himself and Marge let go sadly. Her mouth opened as his dick came down and he began to face fuck her hard his balls slapping her face. She had closed her eyes to prevent the sweat from his balls getting in her eyes. It didn’t take long for Bart to groan out yet another orgasm this time it felt like anything was barely shooting out. Bart smiled ready for more when his mom pushed him up and off. She had a glazed look on her face, “That was amazing but anymore and I’ll go mad with sex! Let’s tone it down next time,” Bart wanted to say something but he smiled and hugged her warmly. Marge was stunned then she felt his kisses gentle yet teasing.  _ ‘He’s so… affectionate…’ _ She smiled and hugged him, their bodies connected.

‘ _ I could… get used to this,’ _ she thought Bart however was inwardly angry, he was ready for so much more but his mother wasn’t willing. He sighed as he buried his face into her large chest, his face fitting perfectly into her cleavage. They didn’t notice Lisa outside her fingers in her sopping pussy, grabbing her flat chest with her other hand and playing with her nipples.

‘ _ I want Bart… I want him… I want his cum to fill me! I want… I want to be his bride!’ _ she thought sourly. Even as she bit her lip to fight back the orgasmic cry in her throat.

**-Tuesday, Early in the morning-**

Marge panted hotly her huge breasts in the kitchen sink submerged in water splashing and creating waves as Bart rammed into her with his new 24 inch cock and softball sized balls. Her pussy clenching and squeezing around his dick “Oh god yes, yes, yes!” she moaned and then she felt his dick throb. “Out come out!” she shouted, and Bart complied pulling his dick out jerking it spraying cum onto her inflated 38 inch ass. She had kept her ‘improvements’ wanting to get used to them; she also gave Bart permission to adjust her body more to his liking if he wanted to. Bart kept that in mind, but now he had to go to school.

“I’ll see you later mom, oh and one thing!” he went to his backpack and pulled out the remote and aimed at her butt and hit the plus sign she gave a moan as she felt her ass expand to 45 inches. “Have fun with that!” Bart said chuckling as he aimed at himself and restored to his default form then he pulled his pants on and went out with his board. Lisa had already left hopping on the bus. Marge looked at her new bum and she grabbed it and sank her fingers in.

“Oooh that little devil, it’s really something having a nice big fat butt, and these breasts… they’re wonderful!” She was reminded when she had accidentally gotten implants they had been great too but got in the way with their unusual perkiness but with the perfect amount of sag and perk they didn’t get in the way and they were just so big! She had a hard time not masturbating with how her breasts got stimulated alone. She sighed and tried to wash the dishes, eager for Bart’s return.

**-Springfield elementary, abandoned classroom-**

Lisa moaned as her huge ass slapped against Bart’s grapefruit balls while he towered over her, his muscular body pulling and pushing her easily, his huge cock bulging out from her skin. They had been going at it for about 3 minutes and already she was tired. Bart was angered by her lack of stamina. She could feel his huge meaty dick throb and she wrapped her legs around his dick.  _ ‘Cum in me! Cum in me and fill me with so much cum that I’ll be immobile!’ _ Lisa mentally screamed and she gave a cry of horror as her brother pulled his cock out of her gaping cunt and jerked his cock sprayed all over her dousing her in hot goo. She panted her body weakly twitching on the ground. He however stayed and helped her get cleaned up impatiently to get home.

**-Simpson Residence-**

Bart slammed his cock into his mom as she was in doggy style braced on the bed that creaked with each powerful thrust. “Oh yes fuck me harder!” Marge moaned as his cock slid in and out of her ass, his hands groping and pulling her tits aggressively the moment he had come home the two began their love making. They had gone at it for a good 30 minutes. However Bart was frustrated due to his mom’s halting when things had gotten particularly steamy. One instance was when he was giving her a hard cowgirl riding and just before climax she hopped off him telling him she was tired and that he was being too rough. Bart knew otherwise. His mom’s stamina was worlds apart from Lisa’s she could’ve gone much longer and taken much harder. As a result they stopped for about 40 seconds before going at it again. This pattern of having sex and breaking repeated 6 times leaving a very frustrated Bart.

**-Wednesday, in the morning-**

“God you’re a fuck stud!” Marge happily moaned and gasped as her son pounded her into the sofa, her face rubbing against the pillow, her hands gripping the padding tightly. She gasped as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up and began thrusting up into her, his muscles glistening in the electric light. Bart’s dick was sliding in and out of her asshole rubbing her huge 45 inch ass cheeks with each thrust. He grabbed onto them possessively and thrusted up his dick throbbing as it sprayed his heavy payload in. Bart sighed though it wasn’t of relief.

**-Thursday, evening, Marge’s bedroom-**

Marge gave loud cries of pleasure as Bart slapped his huge 24 inch rod against her ass like a paddle. “Oh god! Yes I’m-I’m-!” her body stiffened jerking up as her pussy sprayed juices. She fell forward as she orgasmed her front lying on the bed her butt sticking up jiggling slightly. Bart positioned himself grabbing his mom’s ass cheeks and squeezing them together. He began to thrust his dick between them the hard, hot length rubbing in between the jiggling ass-flesh making Marge cry out again. Her body was so sensitive and lewd was being used so lewdly. She wanted to go farther… but she couldn't. She had Homer who could use her body when he came back. Bart came, his cum splashing onto her back, when he was finished he sighed and pulled his dick up and looked at his mom then he got off the bed and walked to his room.

**-Friday, Evening Living room-**

Bart squirmed as his mother played with his cock using her feet. As it turned out Marge could use her toes as if they were fingers as she jerked his cock the nails scraping the head and making him jerk and twitch. It wasn’t long before he was shooting huge globs of cum on her feet and toes like nail polish.

**-Saturday, no school, evening-**

Bart grunted as he came inside of his mom’s mouth again. They had been on and off for the whole day. After all it was Saturday, he had no school today or tomorrow. Bart’s cock slid out of her mouth and was in her pussy in no time, thrusting in and out wildly Marge’s breasts bouncing back and forth from the doggy-style position. He then pulled her up and back into a reverse cowgirl thrusting up so powerfully that his balls hit her knees. He then pulled out and slammed his dick back into her asshole where he orgasmed shooting into her ass. He pulled it out while it was still shooting and jerked his cock gushing cum onto her ass and back. Marge panted then she got to her feet shakily. “That’s enough sweetie, let’s do this tomorrow.” She said. He sighed, and went to his room where his sister would be waiting.

**-Sunday, Morning-**

Bart clung to his mother like a koala as she tried to cook breakfast, his dick sliding in and out of her slowly, tauntingly. Marge’s body shuddered as she was teased so horribly that she could have melted from it. “Oh god I can’t do this!” Little did Bart know this was a double meaning. Marge having such rough, yet loving and passionate sex was having a hard time not letting her son go all out and cream inside her womb. She wanted to do it so bad that it hurt her physically. Bart grinned as she turned off the stove and got ready for a more sexually pleasing position when the doorbell rang. “Oh no!” Marge said, suddenly remembering. “Honey go upstairs,” Bart groaned.

“Really? Why do- oh yeah you’re ‘wife talks’ are today.” Bart said sourly.

“I’m sorry sweetie I’ll make it up to you later!” She said, “Return me back to normal can’t let them see me like this.” Marge said Bart sighed and pulling out of his pocket he gestured to his mom he twirled his finger. She turned and Bart went to his backpack getting the remote he defaulted her then himself then sliding it back in, he shouldered his backpack, grabbed his clothes and went upstairs.

It didn’t take an expert to know that Bart was seriously pissed off. For the whole week he had been denied having sex with Lisa during school thanks to Millhouse hounding the two. Bart was about ready to knock him out with his constant annoying heckling. It only added to his already near blowing frustration both emotional and sexual. His mom taking command of the sex and ending it on her terms and his own wasn’t helping either.

Marge got her normal dress together and put it on fixing her hair up and making sure she was wiped of any out of the normal blemishes. She then went to the drawer and pulled out some fragrance spray and began to spray around, the doorbell rang again. “Coming!” she put down the can after making sure the smell of sex and sweat was gone, then went to the door and opened it. Standing there was, Maude, Manjula , Luann, and Helen. Marge looked around for Agnes, the mother of Mr. Skinner. “If you’re looking for Agnes she was sick today Seymour is looking after her.” Helen explained.

“Oh I see come in girls!” Marge said, and the women filed in.

**-About an hour later-**

“…and then he had the nerve to try to cop a feel! The nerve!” Helen said recalling a time she was shopping. The women nodded sitting on the various sofa chairs and a tea set on the table before them. Marge agreed, men these days were so insensitive and selfish. Not like Bart… she paused at that.

“Marge? Marge are you all right?” She blinked as Maude looked at her worryingly.

“Y-Yes I’m fine just drifting…” She said nervously.

“Well it must have something to do with whatever you’ve been doing for the past week.” Maude said Marge felt a bead of sweat drop down her back.

“O-Oh you heard?” She said.

“Every night and every morning! So then tell us… are you cheating on Homer?” Maude said shrewdly, the other women gasped muttering. Everybody knew that Marge was hopelessly devoted to Homer… at least they thought they knew.

“I-I’m not cheating on him… as you can see he’s not here… he went on his holiday vacation having finally discovered he had them,” Marge said somewhat sadly the other women nodded. “I’m a woman and I have needs… so I… have a sex friend who I turn to when I need some comfort.” Marge said cautiously, trying her best to still the cup of tea in her hand as it shook slightly.

Luann gave a sigh of relief, “Oh good, thought you were dating another man, you of all people!” Luann said.

Maude however gave a disdainful sniff, “This  _ isn’t  _ good first they’re friends then they develop feelings and next then you know Marge has forgotten her sacred vow for a stranger who could end up being a dirtbag!” Maude said imperiously.

“H-He’s not like that!” Marge said heatedly eliciting a pregnant pause then Manjula decided to break the ice.

The Indian sat up straighter as she looked at Marge pointedly, “So then what is ‘he’ like then?” Manjula said.

“Oh well he's… well um… he’s… well equipped,” She said dreamily, “ **_Very_ ** well equipped he is bigger than any man on the planet and has got quite the pair I can hold them with my hands.” She then heard the light scoffs but she was already in rapture. “And those muscles, like a sculpture,” The women were now raising their eyebrows. Luann in particular was squirming in her seat. “He’s just… extraordinary,” Marge said.

Mrs. Flanders seemed mystified but quickly assumed a scowl, “Well… still… you are cheating on Homer,” Maude said.

Marge stubbornly folded her arms over her chest, “I am not just getting some well-deserved relief when I need it.” Marge said hotly and then began the hour long argument about whether or not a having a fuck buddy counted as cheating. Eventually Marge had to leave the argument walking frustrated out of the argument and into the kitchen. She wiped her brow, adjusted her top and went to the sink turning on the water and letting it run on her hands washing them silently letting the water cool her body and mind. She was surprised when there was tapping on her shoulder. She raised her head and turned to see Luann standing there wringing her hands nervously. “Yes?” Marge said evenly.

The glasses wearing mother looked at the living room quickly then back at Marge“S-Say Marge… do you think… um… that is… do you think you could set me up with your sex buddy?” Marge froze, Luann was blushing and shifting slightly.

She narrowed her eyes, “…Why would you need it?” Marge asked, “You don’t-“ It was then she paused as she realized what she was about to say. Luann had been manless for a very long time it wouldn’t be strange that she desired the company of a man. “Well…” Marge said hesitating, then she had an idea. “Let me go call him but I’ll have to do it upstairs, ok?” She said Luann nodded understanding that calling down here would make the already tense situation explosive and Marge turned off the sink drying her hands.

As Marge went to go upstairs Luann grabbed her shoulder again and whispered, “Th-This guy does he really have a big pair?” She asked breathlessly a slight crack in her voice as she did.

The long haired woman shrugged ,“Yes,” Marge said.

Sweat beaded on the glasses wearing mother’s hand. “How big? Are they like basketballs?” Luann now had a rather interested tone in her voice. Marge listened to her silently.

Mrs. Simpson raised her eyebrow, “Does it matter?” She asked.

“N-No just wondering,” Luann said hastily, “Anyway go and ask him I’ll wait right here.” Luann said Marge nodded and went up the stairs.

**-Bart’s Room-**

Bart was in his room reading a porno magazine he had his mom get him. He didn’t do it to jerk off or anything but to acquire a taste of body types. Currently he was looking at a page on a blonde with a bombshell of a body, nice huge perky tits, and a big fat bubbly ass.

It was then that he heard the door knock he calmly folded the magazine and put it away. “Come in,” He said bored. He was surprised to see Marge come in; he sat up straighter, “Is your gossip time done?” He asked, “There any new possibly false rumors going around about someone or perhaps your critical viewing on today’s culture that’s mostly made of opinionated beliefs about?” Bart added in.

Marge began to gesture with her hands, “N-No it’s…” She then realized what he said and shook her head. “Listen I… was asked if you could help a friend with a situation she… she wants to meet you.” Marge said her voice was hesitant and strained.

The boy raised an eyebrow,  _ ‘Oh... so a woman wants me to screw their brains out…? Well that’s… interesting then did she tell them about me? It might be a good chance to really let loose,’ _ Bart smirked he could finally go all out. “Who is it?” He asked.

Marge wringing her hands nervously at this, “I-It’s Luann,” Bart blinked then grinned.

He nodded and waved her away, “Sure thing I’ll meet her tomorrow in your room, take Lisa and Maggie out somewhere have some fun,” Bart said.  _ ‘Now I can let loose and it’s Millhouses mom to boot! Finally I can get back at that shadowing little bitch!’ _ Bart mentally gloated.

To say his mom was surprised was an understatement, she didn’t expect him to say yes so quickly and it worried her, “O-Oh… ok,” Marge said sounding disappointed, “W-Well… if you want to I’ll tell her,” She was about to leave when she remembered, “She seemed to be really interested with how big your balls were,” Marge said and with that she left. Bart gave a big sigh, he would kill several birds with one stone, his sexual frustration, his anger at Millhouse, banging his mom, and letting loose with all his worth.

Marge walked down the stairs a fear in her mind as certain realizations occurred to her.  _ ‘Oh no… if I do this then I might lose him… My special little guy. I know that he’s frustrated with how I do things, he wants to go so much farther but I can’t allow him to. Luann however isn't married, her child is living with her ex-husband. She could go so far, much farther than I can with him… and that might draw him to her. He’ll… He’ll want her because he can go farther than I can! He’ll want her and she’ll welcome him with open arms!’ _ She was on the floor and saw Luann. She felt that jealous burning in her heart  _ ‘I have to have him! I… I have to step it up!’ _ she resolved.

**-Monday, Evening 12:00 PM-**

Luann stood before the Simpson residence Marge’s car was gone and the house seemed to be empty but she knew otherwise that the mystery sex man was inside. She heard the door unlock but waited for the door to open when it didn't. She grabbed the handle and opened it. She looked around for the man but the house was empty. She then heard a door creak upstairs.  _ ‘That’s where he is? Ok Luann you’re about to get the man of your dreams’ _ she thought already she could feel her juices leak out. Good thing she wasn’t wearing any underwear under her clothes.

She went up the stairs and saw Marge’s room was opened ajar she felt her heart thump in her chest then she pushed it open and walked in. “Close the door,” Said a somewhat familiar voice. But Luann did as told closing the door it was then she realized she was in darkness. She fumbled around the wall then a light came on. She shielded her eyes to adjust to the light and when they had she saw Bart’s head just behind Marge’s bed.

She blinked, looked around then put her hands on her hips angrily, “What kind of a jip is this?” Luann said.

The boy smiled and shrugged, “No jip, I’m Marge’s super fuck buddy.” Bart said, Luann stood there then she turned.

She couldn’t believe she had been lured in by such a lie, there was no such thing as a man with balls that big in nature specially a boy. “I don’t know what kind of joke this is but it isn’t funny, you expect me to believe that your mother would willingly commit incest with you? Don’t make me laugh. I may be desperate but not that desperate for some dick.” Luann said and she reached for the handle.

The boy though knew exactly where to make his move with her, “It’s your loss; you did say you were desperate right? I mean you haven’t had a good fucking in oh…. a year? For a woman like you that must be just painful.” Bart said Luann paused her hand on the handle. “All I’m saying is give me one chance, if I can satisfy you then you made a good gamble. If not, you go on with your life searching for that one man who would be willingly to be a beast in the bed only to be disappointed each time.” Bart said. He was the master cerebral attacker, quite an empathy genius when he wanted to be. He knew the weaknesses of most of the people in Springfield and if he wanted he could have them wrapped around his thumb. But he wasn’t that type of kid he wanted to have fun, and sex but that was only recently.

Luann though was muddling it over. Bart made a lot of sense, for a year she had spent searching for a good replacement lover, yet her hopes were dashed each time either by herself or by the man she was dating. She wanted one; a dick that could satisfy her and in particular balls that would make her go nuts. She wanted to just cut loose. At this point any dick, even a child’s, would be good if it meant she could have fun fucking.

He released the door handle and locked the door turning to him, “Fine but we’re going only once and then I’m leaving.” Luann said she would ‘play along’ with this little game. Bart nodded then he walked around the side of the bed and Luann’s jaw dropped. Bart had a dick that could put adults to shame; she saw 16 inches of flaccid elegance but it was behind the cock that made her lose her reservations. The boy had balls that were bigger than his own head! They were bigger than the size of basketballs and were dragging on the floor slightly.

“Like’em? My mom said you had a thing for big balls, and here’s a little thing… I can make these bigger if you want.” Bart said. Luann was on him in an instant she grabbed his balls and lifted them up, causing Bart to fall, smothering her face in them.

She smashed them against her face rubbing and licking them, “Oh my god! Big, fat, heavy, delicious balls!” She moaned inhaling the scent and moaning as out an orgasm her pussy spraying juices wildly.

The young Simpson was surprised  _ ‘A fetish is one thing, an obsession is something else,’ _ Bart thought as she licked and stroked them lovingly.

Luann stopped inhaling deeply and looking at him, “You can make these bigger?” Bart nodded, “Please make them bigger! I want them even bigger!” She begged.

He folded his arms over his chest, “Ok but before we do you need an upgrade and some conditions.” Bart said, Luann scowled, “Don’t give me that you didn’t want to do this before and now that you do you think you’re the boss? Lady  **I’m** the one doing this favor for you!” Bart snarled and Luann’s own scowl faded; he had a commanding air to him all of a sudden. He then reached for her bob cut and pulled on it violently. “ **You** are the one that wants to have sex with me,  **you** are the one that asked Marge to see me,  **you** are the one going gaga for these nuts! If you want them you need to earn them! And you can start by closing your eyes and keeping them shut till I say so, if you even peek you can go home and never get these babies ever again!” Bart said imperiously.  _ ‘I hope she doesn’t cause I wanna nail her hard for that stupid Millhouse.’ _ Bart thought darkly. Luann sighed and closed her eyes, Bart decided to air on caution and reached for her glasses pulling them off. If she was as blind as her son then she wouldn’t see anything unless it was an inch from her eyeballs.

The ex-wife gave a scoff “Oh come on!” Luann moaned “You don’t trust me do you?” she asked.

He held the glasses up “Quiet,” Bart said, and Luann closed her mouth, Bart walked to the cabinet and opened it. He pulled out the remote and aimed at Luann’s breasts and hit the plus button. Luann shuddered as her breasts wiggled then began to swell growing bigger and bigger he released the button when they were as big as her head. Luann reached for her breasts and felt them she moaned gently at the light stimulation of her fingers. She lowered her hands as she felt her butt jiggle then also swell. Bart made them to be 30 inches giving her plenty of booty but not too much. She grabbed her ass and squeezed it slightly. She was partially glad she didn’t bring her bra or panties for this.

As she groped herself she looked at him “You really got some odd… attractions.” She said as Bart modified himself this time.

The boy put the remote away and held up her glasses, “Says the woman who loves big balls,” Bart retorted she blushed then she felt her glasses on her face and she opened her eyes and her jaws dropped Bart now stood taller than before with large muscles that could put a bodybuilder to shame and his balls, now elevated, were even bigger than before. She oohed at them and she grabbed her clothes and pulled them off. Bart could see her chest now as big as her head, and her butt jiggling behind her he had to admit she looked pretty desirable now. He wanted to test the limits of the remote but first get in a few fuck sessions first. He pointed down and she got into a doggystyle stance. Bart walked up behind her making sure she had an eyeful of his balls which she got as she watched them steadily.

Bart then grabbed her ass and groped it for a bit Luann moaned as he worked her ass. Luann however was impatient and she bumped him slightly. “C’mon let me have it!” She moaned, and Bart decided to give it to her thrusting into her pussy with his huge 20 inch long and 5 inch thick cock meat. He shuddered at the feel of hot flesh around his dick enveloping it like a blanket.

“I can do whatever I want…” He whispered and he began to thrust. Luann felt the meaty nut bump her legs lightly and she wiggled even more.

But it wasn’t enough for Luann, “Harder!” She moaned gently and Bart was moving harder and faster now his hips slamming into her enlarged bottom, his balls swinging forward to slap powerfully into her legs. “Oh god yes! Fuck! This is it!” Luann cooed and Bart squeezed her ass electing a squeak of pleasure. “Do it ravage me! Have your way with me as long as I get to fuck like this forever.” Bart smiled; he could feel it, the feeling of freedom and control. Luann was at his mercy and he could do whatever he wanted with her, he gripped her butt tightly and began to jack hammer into her his cock sliding in and out rapidly. “Yes, yes, yes-!” She repeated with every thrust.

Then he adjusted the position so that her front was on the floor scraping it slightly as he rammed into her. She was rather surprised he was pounding into her so ferociously, and powerfully. She would’ve thought that Marge would take advantage of such a heavenly body and go all out apparently though she was wrong. She squeaked as she felt him reach for her breasts grabbing the nipples and tweaking them. “Look at you, you ball-loving whore!” Bart roared because he could now that the house was empty. “You love these big fat balls don’t you!?” He shouted.

She clawed the floor and gave a lopsided smile, “Yesss! God yes I love your enormous fat balls!” Luann groaned as she felt the huge balls she loved now actively slapping her ass.

He thrusted even harder. “You wanna be smothered by them!” He felt stronger.

Luann’s eyes rolled up, “Yesssssss!” She orgasmed at the mere thought juices spraying onto his legs.

“Giant balls that you can lay on forever!” He shouted, he was in control now she wasn’t.

Luann’s back arched, “Oh my god yes!” Yet another orgasm robbing her body of strength even as her butt was smacked by his powerful hips.

“And your sex god that owns them is-?” He could do whatever he wanted now.

“You are Bart Simpson!” She shouted.

Bart smiled, Luann was his now body and soul and she would love him forever and do whatever he wanted, he was the master and she was his love slave well almost there was a bit more work to be done for that. “Then take it all!” he shouted and ground his hips against her ass to make the seal, and nothing would leak out! Luann gasped as she felt his hot seed shoot out of his cock and straight into her womb. She panted and clawed at the carpet as she felt her womb begin to swell trying to contain the sheer quantity of cum flowing into her. The flow didn’t seem to end then she felt her belly touch the ground.

Luann then got a slight twinge of fear as she felt her stomach spread across the floor quickly growing beyond normal human limits, “Pull out anymore and I’ll explode!” Bart however ignored her, she wouldn’t explode, he still had a good gallon worth of cum left before she was in danger. Then again he wanted to see if he could make her take more in and besides he wanted to test the remote a bit. He pulled out and jacked his huge cock and Luann moaned as she felt it cover her enlarged ass and back then he stopped. Luann gasped then she rested her head on the floor her arms falling limply beside her as she panted  _ ‘Best fuck in my entire life,’ _ she thought.

Bart sighed very contentedly but not satisfied, “Man that’s good and that was only my warm up load.” Bart said Luann was shocked, this boy called that a warm up? She had a feeling that if she left now she’d be in better form but at the same time if she left she would miss out on the best fucking in her entire life. So she stayed then she felt Bart’s balls on her ass, rubbing against it tauntingly.

He looked at her and decided to be nice, “So then… I’ll give you one favor for me to do one thing you desperately want, I’ll put it to two if you swear to allow me to fuck you whenever I want, however I want and wherever I want.” Bart said coolly like a negotiator.

Luann panted as she registered the words, he would give her one favor to one thing she wanted him to do, two if she would allow him to fuck her whenever or wherever she wanted. It wasn’t a hard decision for her, she wanted to fuck that cock again and feel those heavenly balls. “Deal… so then… my first wish.” She panted and she managed to pull herself up onto the bed and turned revealing her huge belly looking like 9 months of pregnancy. She looked at his balls. “Make them enormous… so big that they can smother me completely!” she said her eyes twitching slightly. Bart smiled and he gestured for her to lie down on the ground she did.

“Close your eyes,” he said, she did as asked and he once again pulled out the remote and he stood over her with his balls in her face she licked them and even grabbed them roughly. Bart then aimed the remote and grew his balls; it was a strange sensation. The feeling of them swelling as well as spreading over her body that moved and the floor it was rather good. He was surprised he wasn’t just erupting now and flooding the floor with jizz. It felt so good, but perhaps his body recognized that he wanted to hold it in for now. Luann was in heaven so much ball flesh and it was all hers!

As Bart let his balls grow he realized this was the perfect chance, to see the limits of the remote. He held it up and looked at the buttons. Brightness, Treble, Bass, Menu, Guide, Preset 1-6, Volume, Channel, Input and the numbered and arrowed buttons. He had used the majority of these save Preset, Channel, Input, Guide and Menu. Brightness he had a good idea what it did. It was the other he didn’t know what they did.

Input was the next test he pointed it at the desk lamp then pressed the button, there was a flash of light that blinded him and he closed his eyes then he opened them slowly. He looked up and gasped he was in a giant white expanse, with seemingly no end. The only thing that he could see that was normal was the bed , dresser lamp and other assorted items, though he noticed that only what appeared to be in the room was there, not the items from the house. “Cool,” He said looking around next up was the menu button. He pointed it at himself then pressed it, suddenly his eyes stung and he shook his head when he looked up a menu that had popped up with various control options.

It was all of the typical bells and whistles, audio, video, and picture. He looked at them all curiously he then went to the picture where the stretch option was. He gave a thoughtful ‘hmm’ and he looked at his balls where Luann was still wiggling around under. He hit the exit button and the menu vanished, he hit input until he was back in his mother’s room. He then pointed at his balls and shrunk them the flesh miniaturizing rapidly, leaving a disappointed Luann “Hey!” she said angrily. Bart was somewhat annoyed that her glasses were stuck to his nuts. But it gave him the perfect opportunity as he pointed the remote at her and once again pressed the menu button. The menu once again appeared and he quickly went to the ‘picture’ options and hit up on the stretch vertical option. It seemed to have no real end as the number kept rising higher and higher when it reached 250 he released the button and did the same with stretch horizontal.

Curious to see if what he thought had happened he looked down at her, “So then what’s the second thing you want me to do for you?” Bart asked as he hid the remote and pulled off her glasses from his testicles.

This caught her by surprise and she put a hand to her chin to think, “Hmmm,” Luann thought hard there were so many things she wanted to do with balls like these so she settled for her second most desired item. “I want a cum bath by that I mean you cum until you fill the tub and I just get right in.” She said grinning lecherously, Bart nodded.

He hit the input button. “No problem though we’ll have to use the pool we got. It'll be really hard to explain we got stuck pipes because of an excessive amount of jizz.” Bart negotiated.

“That’s fine with me!” Luann said her gaze set on his balls even as he walked out to gather what he needed.

**-Several minutes later-**

While Bart waited for the machine to pump the inflatable pool inside the living room he re-expanded his balls and acquired even more muscle so he could pound into Luann again she moaned and gasped loudly as he penetrated her again and again. “God yes I could do this every day!” She shouted, Bart grinned he would hold her to that. He turned his gaze to see that the pool was done and he switched off the machine. Then he pulled his dick out squeezing it hard to prevent cum from leaking out. Luann didn’t even need to be told as she went into the pool and Bart jerked his cock his gargantuan balls squeezing out cum up his cock and out into the pool where Luann laid eagerly welcoming the tide of cum falling onto her body. Large ropes of cum splashing inside filling it with more and more cum Luann wriggled in it chuckling to herself. After another minute of cumming Bart felt his cock weakly spurt out the last few drops of cum and he sighed looking at his handiwork. Luann was covered in cum and the pool was a few inches short of being filled to the brim. Luann would scoop up large globs of cum and watch it fall down onto the ground tub of cum. Bart chuckled at the sight.

**-Elsewhere-**

Marge sat in the library while Lisa and Maggie read books she gave a heavy sigh.  _ ‘What are those two doing I wonder?’ _ she knew that Luann could offer Bart what she couldn’t; unlimited and satisfying  **_real_ ** sex. Bart could fuck her as long as he wanted, as hard as he wanted, and however he wanted. He could come inside of her and not care whether or not she became pregnant as a result, she had no man to cheat or children to raise. Marge had no illusion that Luann wouldn’t deny Bart whatever he wanted when she saw his nuts. It was then that she realized something.

‘ _ I’m afraid of losing him to Luann…’ _ She was somewhat appalled by this thought. She was Marge Simpson and was loyally in love with Homer Simpson; yet she couldn’t deny that now she had developed serious feelings for her son, his muscles, his monstrous organs, and his gentleness and caring yet passionate love for her. As Bart had said Homer never really did acknowledge her intelligence, reasoning, or even her voice she was a trophy wife if anything. She wanted to be valued and appreciated… and so far one person was doing so.

**-Back with Bart-**

Luann sighed as he rubbed her giant swollen belly, laying in Marge’s Bed with Bart next to her, in his hand was her cellphone and a pencil and paper as he wrote down her number. He sighed and he rubbed her head affectionately and she gave a sigh of happiness. “So from now on if I want to fuck you I’ll call. Keep your cell handy.” He said.

She nodded and reached for his still giant nuts. “Yes master,” She purred obediently, “will they be bigger this time master?” she asked, looking at him with big pleading eyes.

He put a hand to his chin, “Maybe tell you what if you do good next time I promise after that they will be the size of a car.” He said.

She grabbed his dick licking the head erotically, “maybe I should try now,” She said in a seductive voice.

Bart however pushed her away, “Don’t get greedy you do what I say right?” She pouted but nodded. “Good now then close your eyes we gotta get you cleaned up.” He said and she sighed closing her eyes obediently.

Within a minute everything was normal, Luann reached for her belly and found it flat again. “Mmm master I will always be ready for you.” And when he snapped his fingers she opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw his small childish body but she found that she enjoyed it. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “You know if you wish it I’ll gladly become pregnant with your seed.” She said and she felt his dick brush her leg and looked to see it was still a nice hard 11 inches long, “Master if you don’t mind could you make my breasts bigger?” She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, “What about the other housewives?” he asked.

She waved a hand dismissively, “I’ll tell them they’re implants you’ll have to make them super perky to get away with that though,” She said, “Besides I think you’d enjoy it wouldn’t you?” she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

He gave his broadest smile, “You’re after my heart huh?” He asked, she gave him a deep passionate kiss breaking away and licking up his saliva.

She whispered in his ear again, “I only seek your approval and happiness.” She said and she closed her eyes. He grabbed the remote pointing at her tits and pressed the button, her tits swelling into large E-cups. Not as big as they had been during sex but still pretty large and they had a great level of perk standing up so unnaturally. When he touched her cheek she opened her eyes and looked at her tits and smiled. “Thank you master, I should get going.” She said and he nodded. She got dressed, grabbed her handbag and was out the room.

Bart placed his hands behind his head and thought about one thing she said. ‘You know if you wish it I’ll gladly become pregnant with your seed.’ That thought excited him, he would love to see her belly swelling with his sperm. And then he thought of other older women, Edna Krabapple, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, and even Maude Flanders. All 3 of them were his type of women and they would be fun to have as his love slaves especially if all 3 of them were pregnant.  _ ‘I want them…’ _ he realized,  _ ‘I want them to worship me and my dick doing whatever I want, having my kids, cooking my dinner, and making love to me when I want… that’s what I want!’ _ he realized and he got up and went to his room to hatch his plan.

**-Marge-**

Marge pulled up the car seeing that Luanns’ was gone; she sighed and then felt her cellphone rumbling. Even as Lisa got out she opened her phone to see a text from Luann. It read “ _ Your stud is awesome, I’ll be seeing him more, he filled my womb with so much cum I’ll be surprised if I’m not pregnant but if I’m not I’ll gladly give him my womb for him.” _ Marge stared at this text and realized all too well that she was not in his favor anymore. She got out of the car even as Lisa shouted at her about Maggie. She ran up the stairs and looked in her room but Bart was gone. She heard his chuckle and saw his room door open, she peeked in to see him at his desk chuckling that cold chuckle he did when he was planning. She saw his dick erect and leaking pre onto the ground and she rubbed her aching pussy.  _ ‘What am I gonna do?’ _ she wondered.


	3. Turning Aunties into Total Hotties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart explores the full potential of the remote and is able to test it out on his Aunts turning them from despicable chain smokers into total hotties with fetishes based around his enhanced form. He awakens to new possibilities and Marge is starting to realize she's losing him.

Bart looked at the remote he had tested a few more functions of the remote but there were 2 that he had been puzzling over. The number buttons and the channel button. He had no idea how they worked. He then heard the door open downstairs and, stashing his remote he walked out and looked down the stairs to see Marge with her sisters. “Bart? Lisa? Come down here!” she called.

Bart got his shorts and shirt on while Lisa went down, when they got down there Marge was putting stuff into her purse and putting on a coat while Patty and Selma had lit cigarettes in their mouths, “Going somewhere?” Lisa asked.

Marge sighed, “Yes the girls wanted to invite me over to some club with your father gone on vacation. I asked Patty and Selma to look after you two… and NO smoking!” she glared at her sisters pointedly. Upset the sisters put out their cigarettes using portable ashtrays.

Lisa’s eyes went half-lidded, “Mom you know it’s physically not possible for these two to stop smoking for more than 10 minutes.” she said in a monotone.

Selma shrugged, “She’s right.” not ashamed of this fact.

Marge glared at her, “I will remind them both I have Maggie and I do not want her to grow up with cancer because her aunts couldn’t stop smoking for 16 hours.” she growled, she turned to her kids, “I’ll be back later tonight.” she said, she looked at Bart meaningfully. Bart knew what the look was for, she didn’t want him using his ‘power’ on them. But Bart had to use it, he finally had an opportunity to test the remote's power. She left, her sisters standing outside watching as she drove off, it wasn’t until she was 10 miles, far outta sight, that they grabbed their cigarettes and lit them up.

Lisa sighed and muttered she would be in her room, Bart used that to grab the remote. Since his little run with Luann he had explored the menu button a bit more. There had been more to it than he had originally thought. Under the Video option was a ‘visibility’ option and he discovered that it allowed him to become invisible. He had tested it out last night using it to sneak into the bathroom when his mom was taking a shower and used it to jerk off to her. Of course before orgasm he had gone to his room to unload but she hadn’t seen him at all.

Also under Video visibility was an option that affected one’s awareness to change. Basically he could alter how aware the target was of their changes and how other people were aware of the target’s changes. With that set he made himself invisible, he didn’t become invisible to say that he just faded out of existence. No, it was just people were now incapable of actually seeing him. If he touched someone they could still feel it, as he had learned when he had followed Marge to the bed and rubbed his dick against her butt she had sat up and looked around for him. But she couldn’t see him even though he stood in front of her naked.

But he had a mission to accomplish and with that he opened the door to his room and exited out. He walked down the steps quietly to not alert his aunts and saw the fog of cigarette smoke filling the house. He pinched his nose to go under the fog and when he reached the first floor made his way to the living room where they would be watching TV of bad sitcoms and chuckling in those horrible raspy chuckles. He stood a fair distance from them not wanting to get their cigarette smoke on him, he then aimed the remote at Patty, and hit the menu button. A menu appeared around her, and the menu options pointed to various parts of her body with various listings. He picked the option pointing to her brain and clicked it, several options appeared among them was the ‘Gamma’ option which was the Remote’s way of saying ‘Awareness’ he shifted it so that she wouldn’t be aware of the change, and neither would anybody else. He then did the same to Selma, he noticed an option saying ‘Add Channel’ when he opened the menu for them both. But would look into that later.

He exited the menu and pressed the channel button while aiming at Patty. Above her head the number ‘00’ appeared. He pressed up, and the number changed to 01, Patty changed instantly, she lost all the fat on her body, her legs became long and shapely, and her bust shrunk slightly, her arms shrank becoming long and thin, and even her clothes changed! She went from her dress to an expensive-looking red cocktail dress. He looked at her then realized that she now looked like a runway model. Her hair remained the same though, he did the same to Selma and she changed to a similar type though her bust was slightly bigger than Patty’s and her dress was blue and had a cut near her bust revealing some cleavage. The Gamma option was working though neither noticed their changes, even though their chuckles became slightly less raspy it seems being changed to models meant they couldn’t smoke as much.

Bart had to admit that being skinny and without the leg hairs his aunts could actually be datable, hell fuckable even. He changed it to channel 2 for them both, this time they shrunk down but their breasts swelled up as did their butts as he could see them physically rise up in their seats slightly. Their legs become short and squat while their arms shrunk down to half of their length but still retained their thinness. Meanwhile their legs became thick near the hips and their heads shrunk slightly as did their necks. Their clothes changed back to their usual dresses but he could see that it strained to contain their new large bust which had to be in the D-cup range. He had heard of this body type, it was short stack it was a ‘polite’ term for a woman midget however these short stacks also happened to have larger than normal endowments typically. He suddenly thought of his mom with a short stack body and his dick twitch at the thought.

He changed it to channel 3 and his dick lurched at what he saw, his aunts became super thin again but their boobs swelled up dramatically growing bigger and rounder. Their lips became enlarged and pursed while their butts swelled up even larger. Their dresses became very revealing and practically non-existent hell they both wore string bikini’s. Not only that but their nails became long and their faces caked in make-up. He stared at them, their pursed oversized lips, those huge fake tits, and the massive probably fake butt as well. He was well aware of this body type, it was the bimbo type. Women who craved implants to become bigger and hotter, but at the cost of becoming dumber. Not that getting implants made one lose their intelligence but that seemed to be the stereotype with bimbos. Again his eyes focused on their boobs… each one had to be as big their heads if not bigger… he liked how round they were. He thought to how Luann’s boobs had been so big and perky and he had to admit he liked the look. “I never thought I’d think my Aunts were hot…” he mumbled under his breath.

He changed it to channel 4 and nearly closed his eyes, his aunts got fat again and their hair became black and hung down to their eyes nearly covering them. Their clothes turned black and turned into a black low-cut top showing off their saggy skin and pants that strained against their chubby legs. Not only that but the fog in the house seemed to get thicker. He pressed up on the channel button to get away from this less than pleasant punk-goth look.

He looked and saw the number ‘05’ above their heads and looked at them. They had a rather dramatic change, they wore tank tops, which was stretched by their rather large breasts. They also wore jean pants that were stretched by their large butts. He saw that their legs were very large near the butt but became thin toward their feet. Their stomach region was slightly plump but not unpleasantly so. He thought about it and then it occurred to him, this was probably the ‘Thicc’ stereotype where women were big in all the right places and small in others. It was… a pleasing look honestly. He walked up to them to look at them better even as they kept chuckling. He saw their waists were very thing despite the chub and their arms were long and sensuous. Not a bad look he’d might try with Luann, another time. He backed away when he had gotten a good look.

Next came Channel 6 and he had to admit this made his dick lurch slightly. They became taller and their legs became long again but unlike the runway model they had some muscle to them making them even more shapely. Their bust shrunk slightly but were bigger than the runway model. Their clothes changed into two piece swimsuits revealing some abdominal muscles. Paty got a frilly swimsuit while Selma got a simple two piece that was a little too thin as he could almost see her labia. His balls swelled up slightly at the sight, they were swimsuit models, hot ones at that. First the bimbo and now swimsuit models it was clear to him what he liked, big boobs, big butts, and revealing clothing struggling to contain it all.

As much as he didn’t want to change the channel he had to, he went to Channel 7. It was a dramatic change, their breasts surged with size, and they wore a tube top. Their butt shrank till it was barely noticeable as their breasts surged in size. Their body remained skinny but the legs were not quite as shapely as previously. Their breasts finally stopped growing and when they did they jutted out at least a foot from their torso, ginormous breasts that hung with the perfect mix of saggy and perky. He had heard of this, the ‘top-heavy’ body type, women who had massive breasts and not much else… it wasn’t bad but without a bottom to ‘equalize’ it he found it was just arousing enough enough to get him slightly hard.

Then came Channel 8, in this case their breasts deflated rapidly while their butt swelled up dramatically. Their clothes changed to tight silk pants that hugged their new massive booties. When it was over they were lifted several inches up thanks to their new massive behinds. He got in closer for a look and saw the massive buttocks, it had to be 60 inches across! This had to be the ‘bottom-heavy’ type. It was impressive, but much like the previous one without a top to make it seem more equal it was just arousing enough to get a slight hard-on.

He jumped down and his landing made the twins look around, but they saw nothing and shrugged and went back to the TV chuckling and snickering. He pointed the remote at Selma and hit up reaching ‘09’ when she changed he couldn’t contain his shout of “AY CARAMBA!” and quickly hit up again! The number went back to ‘00’ but his shouting caused the twins to jump and look around.

Patty looked around suspiciously, “Was that Bart?” she asked.

Selma nodded, “Sounded like him… something happen to him upstairs?”

Patty blinked, “You sure about that? It sounded like he was right here.” Bart didn’t speak, he tried to get rid of the image he had seen but it was ingraining into his mind. Patty had been dressed in a dominatrix outfit with a whip and everything. But it returned her body back to it’s usual fatness, and bit’s of her fatty skin poked out of her outfit, making it much worse to even think about.

Selma went to the stairs to look up but didn’t see Bart, but upon going up a few stairs saw his door was closed. She came back down to her twin, “His door’s closed… must’ve had a nightmare or something.” she said. Patty shrugged at that and the two went back to their show. Bart used the remote to switch Selma to Channel 06 and after some time staring, with some mild jerking off, was able to get the image out of his head… it was then that he realized something, the channel only went up to 9… however the channel’s all had a 0 in front of them indicating that there could be more. Why was there only- it was then he remembered the option in the menu. _‘Add Channels… does this mean I can have a channel that customizes a person to my exact specification?’_ he had to see, after switching them both to 00 he opened the Menu option again and there it was, the ‘Add Channel’ option. He smirked and had to contain his laughter to prevent them from looking for him again.

Once he had fully stifled his laughter, he paused them both and opened the ‘Add Channel’ option. It had everything, and unlike before where it was cryptic this had everything laid out, mindset, attitude, personal history, habits, likes, dislikes, all her sizes from her breasts, to her hips, her butt and even going all the way down to the width of her limbs. Hell he could even change her hair color, and age. It was a gold mine of information… and of power. He only now realized the full potential of this remote and why the man was so hesitant to sell this. This remote allowed him to alter ANYTHING and he realized he would have to be very careful of this gift even more than he already was.

With that in mind he began to work. Much like the ‘original’ channels these new channels affected them both when they were changed to it. Still it didn’t dishearten him it just meant he could create his own custom bodies for various fetishes. But he made a note to make this channel **ONLY** for Patty and Selma especially with the changes he’ll make to their backgrounds it wouldn’t fit any other woman. With that in mind he began to alter them, he gave them breasts bigger than basketballs, with the perfect mix of sag and perk. He gave them 55 inch bubble butts that would jiggle and wobble with each step.

He gave them wide hips, and kept their thighs and made it nice and slim on the lower legs. He got rid of most of their body hair of course only keeping it on their vagina he went the extra mile of making it so they cut the hair into a heart shape. Finally anyone on this channel would have the ability to stretch infinitely and when inflated will not be hurt by surrounding objects. He gave himself some muscle and used his strength to stand them up and he walked around them both observing his handiwork. Marge was currently enhanced, and Bart had made sure that Selma and Patty were bigger than her by a bit so that she would get jealous of them.

He had to admit though it was arousing watching his aunts go from fat and ugly into total hotties. His dick was so hard it hurt, but he had to be patient for now plenty of time for them to fawn over him with the next changes in mind. He sat them back down, and changed their clothes so they were slightly more… easy on the eyes. Giving them a low cut top, and leotard tights which squeezed their ass and legs making them seem bigger. With that done he began work on their mentality. The biggest thing was he removed their habit of smoking utterly and both would be disgusted with cigarettes to the point that they would not even go to restaurants without secluded smoking areas. Next he made it so both would have a fetish for men with massive dicks and massive balls the bigger they were the more aroused they got. Finally he gave them both a massive turn-on for being inflated by cum.

He then went into their history and changed it so when they tried smoking as kids they hated it, to further cut off their smoking habit. He was surprised when this change caused their biography to change. Both had gotten a more positive outlook on life and became nicer overall. He however made them nicer still to pretty much everybody but kept their attitude toward Homer. He double checked everything making sure that nothing was overlooked. When he was absolutely sure everything was done he hit enter. His head hurt and he found memories popping into his brain that he never had before. 

Patty and Selma taking the family out to eat, bringing actual good presents during Christmas. Also of the two having multiple boyfriends with Patty being Bi instead of just being a lesbian. Thanks to their kinks though they never had a boyfriend last for one sexual encounter. Closest they came to a long lasting boyfriend was Rainier Wolfcastle but they couldn’t deal with his attitude. With new memories he had to take a short breather so he could get his bearings. Once he recuperated he looked at his aunts, they had no cigarettes and the fog smoke was gone, he unpaused his aunts, went back upstairs and into his room to change his body and become visible again.

Selma and Patty sat watching TV chuckling as Bumblebeeman once again suffered disaster. They heard a door open, “Auntie Selma? Patty I need your help with something!” said Bart.

They sighed, “What is it Bart? Come on down.” Selma said.

They heard his steps… rather heavy steps at that, and he walked into the room they opened their mouth but their mouths hung open at what they saw. They saw a muscular Bart Simpson, with a huge hard dick throbbing with desire not to mention his huge watermelon sized balls that were bloated so much the skin was stretched tight. “Holy Chalupa! You are packing!” Patty said.

Bart smiled, “Yeah, sorry but I was thinking about you and my dick just got hard as heck.” he said. “Think you can help calm me down?” he pleaded, giving his aunts the good ol’ puppy dog eyes.

They looked at each other, smirked then looked at him, “Sure thing sweetie.” said Selma, her normally raspy voice now sweet and lustful, without the smoke corroding her throat and lungs it was possible for her voice to change to a higher pitch with ease.

Patty got up, “Let’s go upstairs to your parents room.” she suggested, thankfully the curtains had already been drawn so nobody would see but it didn’t hurt to be extra careful. The three went upstairs Lisa wouldn’t notice as she was asleep though she had the new memories she didn’t want to do anything with them. A blessing in disguise.

Inside their parents' room they went, and Bart jumped onto the bed and sat at the edge, his massive dick bouncing as it throbbed while his huge bloated balls hung halfway to the ground. Patty and Selma both stripped revealing their nude bodies, he had to admit he had done a good job. Those huge perky breasts, those big bubbly jiggly butts, the thin waists, and wide hips… these two were perfect fucking material… and soon they would be his.

Selma and Patty had never been this aroused in their entire life. Before them was their nephew who was packing meat far beyond most men had. Part of them felt odd about finding their nephew arousing but the other part felt like they had found their soulmate. They wanted to just mash their face against his massive balls and be filled with his incredible load. Unspoken they had their attack plan, Selma going down and sliding so she was under his balls and she grabbed them and began to massage them while burying her face into the massive dark yellow nuts and inhaling deeply. Patty went above and stroked off his dick while leaning in to play her tongue around the underside of his dick head. Both were expecting him to ejaculate and while it was extremely stimulating he didn’t erupt.

They kept their attack teasing him hoping to make him cum and take control… but they would realize that he was in control. The muscles he had weren’t for show, he grabbed Patty’s head and brought her down onto his still hardening length. Her eyes bulged as she swallowed 16 inches of dick and she gagged slightly as her uvula was aggravated. But she didn’t throw up she stared into his face seeing the calm control and then he grasped her hair and began to raise and lower her rapidly. Her huge breasts swinging wildly slapping against his leg as he jackhammered her onto his dick.

Selma’s eyes went wide as she felt his balls swell up readying to unload into her sister. It was such an arousing moment that she actually stiffened in an orgasm juices spraying from her throbbing pussy. He then grabbed his dick with one hand and held up Patty’s head so she only head his phallic head in her mouth. He pumped rapidly and gritted his teeth in orgasm, his cock unloading into her mouth. He watched as her cheeks inflated like a chipmunk’s bulging bigger and bigger slowed by her rapid swallowing. When her cheeks got so big that they hung from her face he pushed her off and unloaded for 30 seconds straight, his jizz painting the ceiling white while the rest fell on the bed and the floor. But his balls did not shrink even by an inch.

He watched as Patty half-swallowed and half-spit up the load in her mouth till her cheeks went back to normal. She placed a hand on her stomach which was bloated somewhat, “God kid you can really put out.” she said her voice going back to it’s raspy tones this time due to genes instead of from excessive smoking.

Selma mumbled something and the feel of her voice vibrating his nuts made his dick hard again. Patty’s eyes went wide; she then went to her sister, grabbed her, pulled her out and stood her up. She then went out the room to talk, closing the door behind her, “Sis this is the big score we’ve been waiting for.” said Selma instantly.

Patty nodded, “Yeah but he’s a kid.” she said.

Selma looked at her with half-lidded eyes, “That’s what your concerned about?” she asked.

Patty shrugged, “He’s our nephew.” she added.

Selma held up her hands in a ‘And?’ gesture, “So what? He’s packing, not just down there but in muscle too, and he comes like fire hydrant not to mention his balls got **BIGGER** do you get that fact?” she asked.

Patty was silent, “You serious? Even after all that he didn’t get smaller he got **bigger**?” She asked, Selma nodded, “Whoa… ok… that changes things a bit.” Patty said.

Selma sighed, “Look you think about it all I know is that he’s my man from now on!” and she opened the door and sauntered to Bart who was rubbing his dick passively to keep it hard.

He smiled, “What if I told you I could become bigger than this?” he said.

Selma chuckled, “That would be something… hell I’d say you’d have me for life if you could.” she said.

Bart grinned, “Oh I think me being your ‘man; is good enough… you two are really loud I’m surprised Lis’ hasn’t woken up yet from your yelling.” he pointed out causing Selma to blush, “If I’m really your ‘man’ come over here and kiss me… then promise me that your body, womb and all, are mine!” he ordered.

Part of Selma wanted to smack this little upstart the side of the head for his cheek but goddamn was she a slave to her fetish and it made her utterly shameless. She walked up to Bart straddling his dick riding it down to him grabbing his face and pulling it into her for a long sensual kiss. She expected him to crumble but didn’t expect for his hands to grab her face and to pull her down so that she was bending forward her breasts sliding between his neck perfectly. His tongue invaded her mouth, wrestling her tongue down with force. Selma eyes were wide as she stared into his confident gaze then she closed them and went limp submitting herself to him. He held her up with his powerful body and broke the kiss licking his lips tasting her sweet lipstick. She then began to kiss his face, “My body…” she whispered, her voice sweet and musical, “My womb…” she kissed again, “Is yours…” she kissed again planting her lipstick on his face, “My whole being is yours Bart Simpson.” she purred. He smiled with triumph and looked over Selma’s shoulder to see Patty standing there looking aroused but regretful.

He gestured for her to come, and she obeyed closing the door behind her. “And what about you?” he asked, “You gonna be my woman? Or are you scared of being impregnated by a kid?” he teased. He saw her gulp and the juices increased, “Oh you like that idea don’t you?” He said Selma moaned as he pushed her to the side so he could walk up to Patty and he placed a finger on her clit and rubbed it teasingly making her squirm at his touch, “Yeah you like that the thought of your deepest part being penetrated then filled with seed… a kids seed no doubt that seed reaching your ovaries… and becoming children. Don’t you?” he asked.

She whimpered, “N-No…” she said her voice high, he was amazed they had such a vocal range now.

But he pushed, now sliding his fingers into her slit, “Really? Are you sure you aren’t tired of being disappointed by normal guys? Don’t you want a man or boy with the junk to give you the satisfaction you need? That huge dick that could get even bigger.” she shuddered again, “The balls that can be even fuller…” She was crumpling and he pulled out his hand as she fell to the floor. He leaned in and whispered, “Imagine it being filled beyond full being filled to bursting with hot rich baby seed.” he could see her eyes seeing it. “Do you want to be filled up?” he asked.

She nodded, “yes…” she muttered.

He turned his head cupping a hand over his ear, “Sorry I didn’t hear you what was that?” he demanded.

“Fill me up! Give me your hot seed! My body and womb are yours!” she nearly shouted.

Bart smiled and he laid down his dick slowly getting soft, “Then work for it! My dick is getting soft from all this talking.” he ordered they both compiled both getting up and grabbing their breasts and meeting together in the middle mashing both of them against his dick and rubbing up and down in rhythm. A normal person would’ve orgasmed after the first rise and fall but Bart, unknowingly thanks to his mother’s constant teasing, he had great stamina. But that was failing with the double press of hot huge boobs on him. His eyes rolled up with pleasure and his fingers clawed at the carpeted floor. But just as he was reaching pleasure nirvana so was Selma and Patty, his hot dick which was now hard bumped against their breasts with each pulse. Not only that but their nipples were practically meeting each other perfectly that along with his dick was sending them to a level of pleasure they never would’ve thought possible.

It was a cosmic experience that culminated into all three orgasming at the same time. Bart’s dick erupted like a volcano shooting jizz straight toward the ceiling. Selma and Patty orgasmed as well but seeing Bart’s dick erupt they both placed their mouths over it. A slight stream escaping as they began to swallow as much as they could but eventually they couldn’t keep up and fell back face’s painted white with jizz. They watched their nephew orgasm for a full 50 seconds before he gave out weak spurts… but his dick was still hard and a glance showed his balls had gotten even **bigger** still. Bart recovered quickly and he got to his feet and walked to Patty he went behind and reached down grabbing her butt and lifted her up with ease causing her to squeak with surprise. He held her up till the tip of his dick head rubbed her labia. “Are you ready to get filled with baby batter?” He asked.

She nodded, “Oh god yes give me your babies!” she said in her high voice. With that he brought her down with authority, 24 inches of dick meat sinking in and pushing through her passage and into her womb pushing that up and out. His dick bulging her skin up and out Patty looked at the dick and couldn’t help but reach up and rub it, “Oh my god this is amazing!” she said in her usual voice, “God I’m never fucking any other man ever.” she said.

Bart blushed at that but shook his head and began to raise and lower Patty slowly at first then picking up in speed and even thrusting his hips up as well. It was quite a sight watching a muscular hunk ram 24 inches of dick meat into a horny as hell woman, his massive balls swinging up slightly from the sheer strength of his thrusts. Selma would never forget that scene even when she would reach her elderly years which would be never with what Bart would later plan. He pounded Patty that way for a minute then switching it so she was doggy style, his giant balls now slapping her butt and legs turning them a bright orange as he pounded into her for 2 minutes.

Both Patty and Selma thought the same thing, _‘His stamina is crazy!’_ but then Patty felt it, his dick swelling up and felt his balls swell up again! “Cum in me!” she cried out he gripped her lower waist and pulled her up. Selma instantly ran behind him and he bore down and thrusted up his dick bulging against her skin then her skin warping as the first blast of cum shot up stretching it even more. His dick bulged regularly as it pumped buckets worth of sperm into her womb filling it with heavy baby seed. Selma watched as her sisters belly grew and grew bigger and bigger seemingly without end. Time seemed to stretch to hours but really it only took about a minute in which by the end Patty’s belly completely covered the half of the room she was in. By the time Bart pulled out of Patty she was completely out of it, her eyes white as she had passed out of not only from sheer pleasure but of living her erotic fantasy. She was fucked by the biggest dick in the world the owner had balls that **GREW** with each orgasm finally she had been inflated purely by jizz. All of that caused her to pass out from overload.

Bart turned to Selma who had gotten to her knees and was presenting her big butt to Bart. Bart smirked at that then he had a thought. He had seen pictures on the internet of small sized males mounting a woman from her butt and pounding into her from that angle. “Give me your hands.” Bart ordered she looked back at him but he gestured for her to pull up her arms and she sighed and did so. He walked up and slid his dick into her pussy, she shuddered as he did this, when he was close enough he grabbed her hands and pulled sliding till he was attached to her butt. Selma had a brief moment of pain as she felt like her arms were about to be pulled out then she felt his body on her butt. Her confusion was erased with pleasure as he latched onto her hips and began ramming into her his muscular arms and legs working to pull out just enough for him to slam into her again. He pounded her hard and Selma eye’s rolled up with pleasure, her teeth gritted saliva sliding from the corners of her mouth.

He pounded her butt orange raw, she maintained a doggy-style despite her arms becoming jelly time was lost to her only pleasure mattered. She then felt him stop briefly and he picked her up and turned her so that she was facing her sister and he moved back so that he was at the door then he bore down and thrusted up powerfully into her. Selma felt it his sperm filling her womb and her belly swelling up with the pure tidal wave of jizz. It was all her dreams rolled into one, she didn’t even see her belly reach maximum size before passing out from mental orgasm overload. She then went limp as she orgasmed and Bart pumped his load when he was finally done he pulled out. He sighed and looked at Selma’s twitching unconscious form.

Thankfully Patty would be ok he made it so neither would be harmed fatally from his actions cum inflating being a big one not just from inflation but from being squished by another person’s inflation. “Man I could do this forever…” he said, “Too bad I won’t when they ge…” he trailed off as something occurred to him _‘Forever? Wait can the remote make me and my women immortal?’_ he suddenly envisioned it, him still young, surrounded by countless women bodies altered to his every dirty fantasy him fucking them forever and ever… on an island built just for him. The remote could alter reality; it should be able to make him immortal AND eternally young. He pushed his dick down, the monstrous dong softening slowly and went to his room.

He grabbed the remote and paused the world and opened the menu function. He wanted no interruptions of any sort as he looked into this. He looked at his own options and after searching found something that might be it. The option was called, ‘Picture Quality’ he opened it and saw he was right, currently the picture quality for him was set to 10. He pressed up and as the number went up he felt himself change, his body growing taller, and more muscular when he hit 20 he stopped and went to the mirror and saw a 20 year old Bart Simpson standing there. “Huh not bad.” he flexed his powerful muscular body then he reverted back to his normal age, he saw it then two options, one being ‘Freeze Quality,’ and ‘Auto-Quality Restore,’ he had a guess that the first one would keep his age no matter what. The second probably was if he died he would come back… at least he hoped that’s what it was… then he looked at the controller and saw the info button. He pressed it while the second option was selected and a voice spoke in his brain.

“The Auto-Quality Restore option allows the target to return to their previous quality regardless of the target’s circumstance. The Auto Restore option when enabled prevents the target from expiring and/or being critically damaged.” and that was it. Bart smiled, his mind now sparking off dozens of ideas. Till eventually one came, he would live life normally then when the time was right he would return to this age and using the powers of the remote would create an island specifically built for his sexual desires, a self sustaining island with the women of his life satisfying his sexual desires and he theirs. It would be the ultimate dream all he needed now was the women. He had 3 so far, Luann, Selma and Patty his mother of course was his ultimate goal… but she wouldn’t budge… but jealousy would, jealousy and envy. With that done he activated the Auto Restore feature and then locked it with a password even should someone else get the remote, unlikely but possible, they wouldn’t disable this function from him.

With that done he went back to his aunts and shrunk their bloated forms till they were about the size of weather balloons and left them in that state, but not before removing cum from the ceiling and only leaving it on the floor and bed while also fixing all the broken household items. WIth that done he unpaused the world and went to his room to make a list of women for his future harem.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Bart looked at his list with pride he had gotten a list of the hottest women in town, in his opinion of course. Edna Krabappel, Elizabeth Hoover, Maude Flanders, Helen Lovejoy, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Mindy Simmons and that was just off the top of his head! He would have to investigate a bit deeper to find the right woman. It was then he heard the car engine and knew his mom was back. He took his list and hid it away and went to the hallway to watch as his mom walked in the front door. She looked at him and smiled, then noticed the lack of her sisters, “Where’s your aunts?” she asked. He pointed to her bedroom, her eyes narrowed, “I told them not to sleep there!” she said and she marched up the stairs and to her bed room she opened the door her mouth opening to yell but she saw her sisters bloated forms both of them snoring away. She walked up to them and poked them both they gave a snort and woke up.

“Oh hey sis.” Patty said casually.

Marge looked at them, “What happened?” she asked.

Selma giggled, “Bart happened, why didn’t you tell us your kid was such a beast in bed?” she asked.

Marge looked shocked, “Bart did this to you?” she asked.

Patty sighed like a young girl in love, “Oh god yes and more! Mmm mmm! I’m jealous you got such a hunk at home!” she said.

Marge shook her head, “I’m not in a… committed relationship with him.” she said.

The two looked at each other, smiled and turned to their sister, “Well then you won’t mind us taking him for ourselves then?” they asked simultaneously.

Marge raised an eyebrow, “You’d have to share him with Luann.” she said.

They shrugged, “So?” Said Patty, “If it means the best fuck of my life I couldn’t care who else he sees.” she said.

Marge felt it, a tug at her heart, she scowled, “Whatever get out of my room!” she huffed and moved to push her sisters out of her room but… she felt something burning in her at the thought of Bart with Selma, Patty and Luann… She could see it clearly, him with the three of them as a young adult, their bellies swollen with children and him kissing them lovingly while his hands rubbed their bellies… that image made her get hot… with jealousy. Bart smiled as he could see the jealousy in her eyes. If he had been an evil mastermind he would’ve stroked his curly mustache and said ‘Everything is going… just. as. Planned.” he went back to his room and dreamed good dreams.


End file.
